


猎艳玩家

by Cynthiahuang21



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthiahuang21/pseuds/Cynthiahuang21
Summary: 猎魔人AU只是用了一些背景，和游戏以及原著的剧情无关，也可以当成中世纪魔幻au，没有看过/玩过也不影响阅读啦，我会有注释的。预警：双性警告！没问题就愉快的围观这段约炮爱情故事吧！！！





	1. 最香艳的赌局

**Author's Note:**

> 猎魔人AU  
只是用了一些背景，和游戏以及原著的剧情无关，也可以当成中世纪魔幻au，没有看过/玩过也不影响阅读啦，我会有注释的。  
预警：双性警告！  
没问题就愉快的围观这段约炮爱情故事吧！！！

“杀怪物是不可能老杀怪物的，这辈子都不可能只靠杀怪物的，做生意又不会做，只有靠打牌才能勉强维持得了生活这样子。上牌桌就跟回到家一样，对面个个都是人才，说话又好听，我最喜欢打牌了！”  
——猎魔人Thor

猎魔人曾经也是个很风光的职业。  
千年之前，在名为“天球交会” 的巨变发生之后，各种各样的怪物通过交错的时空隧道来到了人类的世界。为了对抗这些鬼怪魔物，人类通过药物突变培育出了能够杀死怪物、保卫家园的特殊群体——猎魔人。他们的感官异常发达，寿命是常人的数倍，还有一双吓人的黄色猫眼。在最鼎盛的时候，每个学派都有上千的猎魔人学徒，他们受人尊敬、被当作英雄崇拜。  
不幸的是，猎魔人是个干得越好便越没有前途的行当。与正常人相比，这些用特殊手段培养出来的“专家”有时看起来和怪物并无区别。当怪物越杀越少，人们自然就不再需要猎杀怪物的专家，反而还会因为他们异于常人的外表而产生误解和恐惧。  
到了如今这个黑暗的年代，人们如果在路上碰见一个猎魔人，十有八九会躲着走，还会在背后远远的朝他啐一口唾沫。Thor走在路上时，总能用他那格外灵敏的耳朵听见各种各样的诅咒和唾骂。  
在Thor刚离开飞狮学派的堡垒、开始自己的猎魔人生涯时，人们恶劣的态度曾让他非常难过。那些低俗的辱骂和异样的目光彻底击碎了Thor原本的英雄梦想，不过很快，他就无暇为理想破灭而悲伤了，因为生活的重担无情的压垮了他。猎魔人是一个高风险、低收入的行业，Thor经常在沼泽里滚得满身是泥，却往往只能换来不到五十个克朗的报酬，每天都有忍饥挨饿和露宿街头的风险。  
生活所迫之下，Thor不得不接一些别的兼职，比如帮商队送货、当雇佣兵或是担任贵族的保镖。为贵族服务甚至还让Thor有过几次值得到处吹嘘的奇遇。有一回Thor陪一位公爵去参加王家狩猎大会，他本来只负责保护肥胖的公爵不跌下马摔死，却阴差阳错的射死了准备刺杀国王的刺客，从而救了国王陛下一命。为了感谢Thor的救命之恩，国王让Thor在王宫里白吃白喝了整整三个月。在纸醉金迷的宫廷生活中，除了受到贵族小姐和少爷们的夜夜“热情款待”，Thor还学会了他如今最重要的赚钱手段——打昆特牌。  
还在飞狮学派受训时，Thor满脑子都是救民于水火的英雄梦想，终日沉迷训练，对昆特牌这种风靡大陆的小游戏仅仅是一知半解。直到在王宫里跟着贵族老爷们玩乐消遣时，Thor才发现昆特牌不但有趣还大有赚头。等Thor离开宫廷，他不但赚的盆满钵满，还集齐了一套不错的卡组。从那以后，打牌便成了Thor最重要的收入来源，猎杀怪物反而成了他的兴趣和兼职。  
要说整片大陆奖金最高的赌局，无疑是在自由之城诺维格瑞举办的昆特牌大赛。全大陆最高规格的昆特牌大赛每年都在诺维格瑞的帕西佛萝拉俱乐部举行，大赛的冠军可以得到整整一万克朗。为了赶上这场比赛，Thor火速解决了手上的几个狩魔委托，快马加鞭的赶往了诺维格瑞。一进城Thor便直奔上城区的帕西弗罗拉俱乐部，  
下午的帕西佛罗拉俱乐部热闹非凡。客人们已经在俱乐部外的花园内排起了长队。作为全城最奢侈的妓院，花至少四十克朗才能跟这里的小姐过夜，可这时排队的并非全是穿绸缎的有钱人，反而有不少衣服上还沾着泥点的下城区穷光蛋。Thor顿时感到迷惑不解，难道就连妓院这一行也开始做慈善了吗？  
这时，风把一张传单吹到了Thor的脸上，正好解决了他的疑问。传单上写道：“最香艳的昆特牌大挑战！只要在赌局中胜过帕西佛罗拉的Loki，不但能获得双倍的赌金，还附赠一整夜免费的陪伴！欢迎您来帕西佛罗拉加入挑战，仅需二十克朗的入场券！”  
昆特牌挑战激起了Thor的好胜心，他挤进热闹的大厅想看看这到底是怎么回事。大厅里人满为患，许多人都围在一张桌子旁观看正在进行的牌局。  
正如传单上画的，牌局的主人”Loki”是个留着漆黑短发，皮肤雪白的漂亮男孩，在看到这男孩的一瞬间，Thor仿佛胸口中了一箭。不止是因为他迷人的外表，也许还有别的什么理由，总之Thor的心脏颤动得好像快要炸开，甚至差点连呼吸都忘掉。Loki似乎也注意到了Thor，他注视着Thor的脸，宝石般的绿眼睛里闪烁着惊讶的光芒。  
不过Loki的注意力很快就回到了牌局上，几分钟之后他赢了。  
“很遗憾，尊敬的主教大人，我又赢了。事不过三，今天你已经没机会当我的对手了。”Loki故作无奈的张开双臂，绿宝石般的眼睛里却闪着得意洋洋的光。被他打败的主教气的拼命挠头，一脸不甘心的朝Loki面前扔了一袋钱。看来Loki的打牌实力不容小觑，在他面前的桌子上，金色的克朗堆的就像座小山那么高。  
“只要你今晚肯陪我，”主教不死心的说到，“我愿意再出双倍——不，三倍的钱！”  
“游戏的规则可不是你说了算的，主教大人。我只和胜利者分享美妙的夜晚，而失败的人……根本不值得我浪费时间。你还是回神殿岛为永恒之火整夜祈福吧！”  
Loki毫不留情的拒绝了无理取闹的主教。而他轻蔑的态度显然激怒了这位永恒之火的仆人，主教当即就要伸手去抓他，周围的客人们都惊呼起来。不过下一秒，他的手就在半空中被狠狠的扭住。  
“愿赌服输吧，主教大人。”高大的金发猎魔人把主教的骨头捏的咔咔响，“马上就天黑了，你最好不要浪费大家的时间。”  
“噢噢噢啊啊啊啊——痛痛痛——噢！我、我——放了我——”主教老公鸡打鸣似的连连求饶，Thor这才松开了他。他一回头看见Thor，又立刻大声嚷嚷起来：“噢！猫、猫眼珠子！？两把剑……？你这、你这该死的变种！天杀的怪胎——”  
“噢，没错，还是稀少的蓝色猫眼睛，你有意见吗？”Thor居高临下的鄙视着矮小的中年人，“请你让开，我要打牌。”  
懦弱的主教骂骂咧咧的挤出了人群。Thor见状便不客气的在Loki对面的位置上坐下，飞快的扔下了二十克朗的报名费。围观的人们都悄声议论起来。Thor比常人灵敏的耳朵里立刻充满了“变种”“怪物”“可怕的猎魔人”之类的话，这些他早就听得耳朵起茧了，唯一让他那颗被突变药物改造过的心脏狂跳不止的，只有眼前的牌局和黑发的美人。  
“噢……欢迎你，见义勇为的猎魔人大师。”Loki仔细打量着Thor，微笑着说，“你也想来一盘昆特牌吗？真没想到今天的最后一局会迎来你这样特别的对手。那么，你要赌多少呢？”  
“五百克朗。”  
这可是一大笔钱，人群发出阵阵惊呼，就连Loki都忍不住挑眉。  
“还有，不用叫我大师。”Thor又补充到，“我叫Thor。”  
“好吧，Thor……我希望你明白，打牌和猎杀异手龙可是两件事，并不是有足够的勇气就能击败我手中的‘怪物’的。”Loki晃了晃他手里的“怪物”卡组，接着笑道，“刚才你也看见了，别说是勇气，就连永恒之火都没法替人指引胜利方向。”  
“哈！别小看我的变种脑子！”Thor用蓝色的猫眼盯住Loki那张嚣张而俊美的脸，低声说到，“不管是你还是钱……今晚统统都是我的。”  
Thor说到做到。  
太阳恰好沉入海中的时候，“北方领域”已经把“怪物”杀得片甲不留。按照赌局的规定，Thor不但赢得了一千克朗的双倍赌金，还赢得了免费与美人共度一夜的殊荣。Loki也欣然接受了这次失败，在众人羡慕嫉妒的目光中，Thor跟着他走上了二楼的房间。  
“猎魔人大师，你的牌技真是令人惊叹！”Loki悠闲的坐在椅子上，用浮夸的语气称赞着Thor。“你愿意告诉我你是怎么练出来的吗？难道……野外的食腐魔和水边的水鬼也会打牌？”  
Thor没有马上回答，而是小心的打量起了面前的男孩。Loki似乎非常年轻，从外表上看他最多才十六岁，没有什么明显的非人族特征。不过胸前银色的飞狮怪徽章从Thor进入房间起就震动个不停，提醒着他眼前的美人恐怕并不简单。  
“我的徽章在震动。你不是一般人对吗？”  
无论怎么看Loki都不像是可怕的怪物，他身上也没有任何危险的气息。于是Thor大胆的的猜测了起来：“嗯……让我猜猜，你是女夜魔？变形怪？高等吸血鬼还是——”  
“都说猫晚上的视力比白天更好。难道你的猫眼睛看不出我是个男人吗？至少我看起来是……”Loki眨了眨那双碧眼，桌上的茶壶便自动自觉的给Thor倒了一杯茶。  
“所以你是……嗯——术士？”  
“恭喜你，猎魔人大师！”Loki笑着为他鼓掌，“你比看上去要聪明的多了。”  
“原来你一直在看我？背两把剑真的有这么引人注目吗？”  
“不，这和你的剑可没什么关系……”  
俊俏的男孩饶有兴致的目光在猎魔人被胡须遮住了一半的脸上晃了一圈，又飘过他肌肉隆起的结实手臂，最后回到了面前精致的茶杯上。他端起陶瓷茶杯啜饮了一口，又接着说：“猎魔人大师，你本来就很引人注目。”  
Thor也拿起了杯子，却正好看见Loki挪动着屁股换了个姿势。两条被贴身的黑色长裤包裹的腿从衣服下摆里伸出来，上下交叠在一起，看的Thor口干舌燥，他忍不住喝了一口杯子里的液体，却完全没注意到杯中是他最讨厌的茶水，尝到那古怪的味道之后，只能苦着脸咽了下去。  
“可以用魔法给我换杯酒吗？我真的不喜欢这种……晒干的树叶泡的水。”Thor面不改色的把椅子拉到了离Loki很近的地方，“科德温黑啤酒，谢谢。”  
当Thor再次低头，手里的茶杯已经变成了玻璃酒杯，里面也如他所愿的装满了冒着气泡的啤酒。窗外的月亮才刚刚升起，他们轻轻的碰了碰杯。啤酒的味道从Thor的喉咙里滑过，缓解了些许从心脏中冒出来的燥热。冷静了一些之后，Thor终于可以更仔细的看看这位俊美的术士了。他不像其他的男妓一样衣着暴露，反而穿的十分整齐，就连纤细的颈项都被衣领遮的严严实实。也许正因如此，尽管他正坐在妓院的椅子上，身上却没有半点风尘的气息，好像坐在王宫里似的，举手投足之间流露出贵族般的优雅气质。  
他的容貌也像故事中的王子一样无可挑剔。鼻梁高挺，眉毛细长，下颌的线条十分的优美，眼角微微的上翘，给纯真的脸蛋增添了一种隐约的诱惑。而他此时暧昧的眼神更是让Thor心跳如鼓。不过Thor还想知道更多关于Loki的事，便暂时按捺住另一种欲望，继续和他说起话来。  
“所以，传单上写的是你的真名吗？还是……在这里的名字？”  
“这很重要吗？”术士微笑的嘴角给他增添了某种神秘的气息，“如果你喜欢的话，今晚可以一直这么叫我。”  
“……Loki。”  
“我就在这儿。”Loki用手支着他尖尖的下巴，宝石般的碧眼中倒映着摇曳的烛光，“既然你赢了，今晚我就是你最忠实的仆人，有什么可以为你效劳的吗？什么都可以……”  
“别着急，太阳才刚下山。还有一件事情让我很好奇。你为什么故意输给我？我看到你的牌了，你的运气好的惊人，我的牌可就不怎么样了，你稍微动点脑子都不至于输给我。”  
“噢！被你发现了。”Loki痛快的承认了，却依旧直视着Thor的眼睛，脸上没有丝毫被揭穿的窘迫，“因为我想输给你。我总是自己挑选能战胜我的人。”  
“真是我的荣幸。被选中的幸运儿可不多，对吗？”  
“那是因为……像你这样的人实在是太少见了。”Loki注视着Thor的脸，“亲爱的猎魔人大师，你是从哪里来的？我很好奇……到底是什么样的地方才能诞生出你这样特别的人。”  
“我？我只是个普通的猎魔人而已。我也不知道自己原本是哪里人，不过我是在南方的陶森特长大的。”  
“陶森特？可你看起来不像尼弗加德人。”  
Loki的疑惑不无道理，Thor确实长的不像南方人。南方尼弗加德帝国的居民通常都是深色头发，可Thor的金发和深邃的眉眼都是典型的北方特征，下巴上浓密的胡须配上他远比一般人高大强壮的身材，使他看上去不像猎魔人，反而更像个狂野沧桑的北方海盗。  
“那么，Loki，你又来自哪里？”  
“我？这不重要，只要开始学习魔法，就代表着放弃过去的身份。因此术士没有过去，没有家人，更没有家乡。”Loki巧妙的回避了Thor的问题，“我们从不在意过往的沉疴，只专注于眼前的享乐……你的酒杯空了。”  
“那就再来一杯吧。”  
Thor举起又倒满了啤酒的玻璃杯，视线却不曾离开Loki俊美的脸。他一口喝下了大半杯酒，又接着试探到：“真奇怪，既然你是术士，怎么不去贵族的庄园或者王宫里找点活干？我从来没见过术士在妓院里谋生的……”  
“你一定是在开玩笑吧，亲爱的猎魔人大师。这里可是北方，每天不知道有多少术士被烧死在火刑柱上，哪个有钱人敢光明正大的雇佣我们呢？而且你不觉得帕西佛罗拉不是个好地方吗？王宫里有贵族，这里也有贵族。我认为这是个赚旅费的好地方。”Loki话锋一转，又问到，“了不起的猎魔人大师，为什么你不去杀怪物，反而跑来妓院打牌？”  
“为什么打牌？因为杀一只水鬼只能换五克朗，而昆特牌是全世界最赚钱的游戏。”  
“我同意。多亏了这个有趣的小游戏，每天都有一大群傻瓜排着队向我奉上数不完的克朗。你还想再来几局吗？”说到打牌，Loki突然有些跃跃欲试的样子，“这次我会认真玩的。”  
“当然可以。”Thor笑了，“我很愿意做傻瓜。”  
游戏重新开始，酒杯在魔法的作用下空了又满，夜色之下，愉快的交谈声和接连不断的笑声从窗缝中频频漏出。  
美妙的夜晚正缓缓的拉开帷幕。

注释  
1、昆特牌：游戏《巫师三》里附带的卡牌小游戏。实际上游戏里赌一次一般只用20到100克朗。昆特牌有四个卡组可以搜集，分别是“北方领域”、“松鼠党”、“怪物”和“尼弗加德帝国”。Loki用的是“怪物”卡组。  
2、猎魔人学派：小说加上游戏一共有六个学派，狼、猫、熊、蛇、狮鹫、飞狮怪。猎魔人会戴一个银质的徽章，形状就是自己那个学派的动物，附近有妖怪或者魔力徽章就会震动。最开始是想把Thor设定成狮鹫派的，不过狮鹫是鸟头狮身，飞狮怪才是长翅膀的狮子……  
3、猎魔人的眼睛：猎魔人是通过从小喝药基因突变培育出来的，所以都是金色的猫眼睛。不过锤锤的蓝眼睛多好看啊不想去掉。  
4、这篇文的灵感就来源于游戏里的打牌最终任务“大城玩家”。任务进行到最后可以跟女npc约一炮hhh  
5、巫师系列中的史凯利杰群岛无论在剧情还是美术设计上，都是是以北欧国家和海盗为原型的。Thor正好又是北欧神话里的神，所以我就写了他看起来像“北方海盗”。  



	2. 命中注定的一夜

Loki打牌的水平令Thor惊叹不已——不管拿到什么样的牌，他一局都没有赢过，简直就像根本不了解昆特牌的玩法和技巧。连输数次之后，Loki终于交代了他赢钱的真相。  
“哈哈哈……所以你真的一直在出老千？”Thor禁不住大笑，“用魔法？太过分了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“研究魔法劳心又费神，我可没有那么多闲暇训练牌技。”一杯接一杯的葡萄酒给Loki雪白的脸颊增添了些许红晕，他坦诚的说到，”你知道每天有多少人找我打牌吗？要是不出老千，我恐怕连走路都合不拢腿了！”  
“Loki，这不是你的唯一一个秘密吧。我看见你桌上的金币了，你赚的钱足够让任何一位船长载着你绕史凯利杰群岛三圈，作为旅费这也太充裕了吧。”  
Loki神秘的作风彻底激发了Thor的好奇心，他忍不住问到：“你到底为什么藏在帕西佛罗拉？就不能告诉我真相吗？”  
“……那就是个很长的故事了。”  
Loki忽然放下了酒杯，站起来走到Thor的面前。  
“不过……猎魔人大师，我身上的秘密多的数也数不清……”术士那身严丝合缝的衣服突然就像被透明的火焰点着了一般化成了灰烬，“而你真的要把这宝贵的一夜……全都浪费在听故事上吗？”  
他身上只剩下一件原本穿在最外面的长袍，这墨绿色的面料松垮又单薄，全靠他腰上唯一的一个宝石搭扣维系。长袍上缠绕交错的金色花纹随着他的走近而闪烁，正如金黄的烛光在他绿如湖水的眼睛里摇曳跳动，晃得Thor觉得自己仿佛真的喝醉了酒。  
其实艾佛露丝酒根本无法影响猎魔人变异过的身体，Thor清醒而敏捷的站起来吻住了眼前红润的嘴唇，而黑发的术士也热情的伸出舌头与他纠缠不休，白皙的双手也伸向他的腰间，迫不及待的解着他的皮革裤带。  
“唔……嗯……！”术士突然躲开了Thor激烈的吻，他雪白的双颊透出暧昧的粉红，也不知道是喝醉了酒，还是受到了爱欲的滋润，“……等一下！”  
“失败的人可没资格反悔。”Thor加倍用力掐住了他细瘦的腰。  
“噢……！完了，我的腰肯定已经淤青了。猎魔人大师，其实你再使劲也没用，力气可困不住术士，何况我只是有个小小的疑问想请向你请教。”  
“什么？”见Loki没有反悔的意思，Thor这才放松了力道，改为在他腰上来回的抚摸，满意的享受着手中细腻微凉的触感。  
“听说猎魔人都经过变异，很多地方都和普通人不太一样，就连裤裆里的玩意儿也比别人多——噢！”  
伸进长袍里的粗糙的手在Loki的屁股上狠狠的扇了一巴掌。  
“变异又不是变形，青草试炼也不会让人长出三只眼睛或者两张嘴！怎么连你这种博学的术士都开始相信那些无稽之谈了？”  
“唔，可是有时候药物和魔法会改变人的身体结构……”疼痛让Loki皱起了眉头，湿润的绿眼睛里露出丝丝的委屈。  
“你的话太多了。”  
失去耐心的猎魔人弯下腰一把揽住术士的大腿，毫不费劲的把他扛起来，飞快的扔到一旁的大床上，然后便解开了自己的腰带。  
“不如你自己来一探究竟怎么样？”  
坐在床沿上的术士抬头看了看Thor。他像猫一样用羞红的脸颊磨蹭着他隆起的裤裆，纤细的十指隔着粗粝的布料描摹着那里硕大的形状。  
“……你果然是个变种怪胎。”  
Loki笑着用牙齿咬住了裤子的边缘，拉着Thor碍事的短裤一寸寸的下滑，当勃起的阴茎弹出来时，他立刻张嘴吸住了深红色的顶端，一手勉强握住粗壮的根部来回旋转着抚弄，慢慢地把坚硬的肉棒吞入口中。在Thor看不见的口腔内，他灵巧的舌头正沿着头部边缘滑动，挑动着阴茎上每一根激动的神经。除了他嘴里湿滑的粘膜，他泛红的眼眶，湿漉漉的眼睛和藏在凌乱的黑发间通红的耳朵同样带给Thor一股征服的快乐。  
Thor的手插进Loki的发间，按住他的头便是一阵猛烈的捣弄，粗长的阴茎每次都几乎要抵上咽喉，弄得他嘴里不停的发出淫靡的水声。可年轻的术士似乎乐在其中，他在品尝猎魔人的变种阴茎的同时，还不忘把手伸入自己两腿间的长袍之下取悦自己。  
不过很快Loki就不满足于此了，他用力的吸了一下Thor的阴茎，便不再为他服务，而是扭着屁股向后挪动，半躺着靠在了一堆枕头和被子上。  
“亲爱的猎魔人大师，我从来没和你这样的怪胎在一起过。”他一边说话，一边张开了双腿，双手不断抚摸着自己被堆叠的长袍遮住的下体，“你究竟是从哪里来的呢？北方人不喜欢术士，认为我们是被魔法改造过的畸形儿，是邪恶力量在人世间的化身……你也这样认为吗？”  
“妄下结论不符合我们这一行的准则。”Thor不紧不慢的脱掉自己身上的衣物，露出他壮硕而布满了伤疤的身体。昏暗的烛光下，他蓝色的猫眼睛透出暧昧的光，扩大的黑色瞳孔正俯视着面前向他打开身体的漂亮男孩。他用低哑的声音接着说： “只有调查才能得出真相。”  
说完Thor便掀起那片墨绿色的下摆，金色的脑袋钻进了术士的两腿之间。形状优美的双脚踩在Thor结实的肩膀上，柔软的布料跟着他的动作而起伏，享受他服务的男孩也随之溢出忽高忽低的呻吟。他突出的脚踝就变得绯红，洁白的脚背战栗而紧绷，粉红的脚趾蜷缩成了一团。如墨的黑发因为摇晃的脑袋而散乱的盖住了枕头，红色的床单也在腰臀的扭动中被挤压出了无数蜿蜒的褶皱。  
“嗯……啊啊……噢！猎魔人大师……现在你觉得我是什么？”  
Thor从那片墨绿的衣摆下钻了出来。他的手穿过男孩的脖子和枕头间的缝隙，轻轻的掐住了男孩纤细的后颈。  
“你也是个怪胎……嗯，正好和我一样，我们简直是天生一对。”  
这不太高明的情话让Loki笑出了声。他环住Thor的肩膀，仰头去舔他嘴唇。唇舌摩擦之间，那些属于对方的味道交错在一起，很快就变成了另一个湿润绵长的吻。亲吻一直延申到Loki雪白无瑕的颈侧，他仰起头沉迷在温柔的爱抚中，以至于根本没注意到Thor暗地里做了什么。直到听见头顶传来“咔”的一声，Loki才从情欲中找回了一点理智。  
“……这不止情趣玩具对吧？”  
“当然不是。这是货真价实的反魔法金属手铐，瑞达尼亚的女巫猎人总部出品，我试过了，连剑都砍不断。”Thor抓着Loki的脚踝，把他从那一堆枕头被子上拽了下来，往他的屁股底下塞了几个垫子，“现在你可跑不掉了。”  
“女巫猎人？天啊，为了我你还特意提前抢劫了女巫猎人吗？我都要被你感动——啊！不要放这么多垫子……我要折断了！术士也是有骨头的！”  
Loki的头和肩膀还贴着柔软的床，腰却悬空着，圆润的屁股更是被三四个靠垫抬的老高。松垮的墨绿长袍全都沿着腰际滑落到他的胸前。Thor按住了他的大腿根部，他腿间一直的隐秘之处便毫无遮掩的暴露在空气之中。在他滴着淫液的男性器官之下，竟然还有一个属于女性的窄小阴穴。两瓣柔嫩的浅色肉唇已经向外绽开，露出了一点内里艳红的软肉，半透明的粘液正从肉缝中流出，沿着股间的缝隙濡湿了最下面的另一个一张一合的肉穴。  
“抢劫？怎么可能……是上个月的事，而且那顶多算打架，谁叫他们先找我的麻烦……”Thor正盯着那两个淫艳的小洞撸动自己的阴茎，同时还要扶着Loki的屁股免得他从那堆垫子上滑下来，便回答得十分的心不在焉。  
“那你为什么留着这副手铐呢？噢，你先别回答，让我猜一猜……难道你一直就想找个术士上床吗？可是如果你不让——嗯！唔……”Thor的手掰开了一瓣绵软的肉瓣，粗长的肉棒正在他的雌穴入口上缓缓的摩擦，突出的肉棱正好刮过洞穴顶上脆弱的肉珠，让他抖个不停，头顶的手铐也被摇出了声响。  
“如果……噢！如果你不让……不让……术士用……啊！用法术的话……那跟上其他人有什么区别？所以能不能——啊啊！呜……”  
“你的话也太多了！”猎魔人的阴茎顶部猛地刺入了女性的肉花之中，激烈的快感让Loki忍不住大声的尖叫，搭在Thor肩上的小腿又踢又打。两性兼具的身体使得这女性的肉穴又窄又小，甬道中肉褶紧紧的挤压着半根火热的肉茎，让Thor觉得自己仿佛被吸进了极乐的天堂。于是他马上再接再厉，一挺腰就把大半截肉棒挤进了紧致的缝隙之中。  
“呜啊……！你、你这该死的……变种玩意儿……！”Loki急促的喘息着，他吃力的抬头去看自己和Thor的连接之处，晶莹的泪水正在他睁大的绿眼睛里打着转，“噢……你……！酒瓶颈怎么能插进……钥匙孔里？！呜……唔……！”  
Thor用手捂住他的嘴，可断断续续的抽泣和喘息还是不停的从指缝间漏出。粗长的阴茎把Loki顶得在床上前后摇晃，他的舌头也抵着Thor的掌心舔来舔去。狭小的花穴被猎魔人的阴茎挤的不剩一点空隙，每一处嫩肉都艰难的承受着青筋凸起的肉棒粗暴的挤压，快感像决堤的洪水般涌入Loki的每一根血管，令他无法停止的颤抖。  
“Fuck……这真是我玩牌以来得到过的最棒的奖励了……！”  
花穴在Thor狂野的侵犯中变得滚烫而柔软，他感觉到自己一向内戳刺，烂熟的内壁便会涌出汩汩爱液濡湿他的阴茎。当他再次狠狠的磨蹭到某一处时，整个小穴立即激烈的抽搐，身下的黑发术士绷紧了他的细腰，Thor的手刚从他脸上移开，他立刻仰起头发出了甜蜜而淫乱的声音。  
“啊——嗯、嗯、唔……你、你们突变的时候——噢！是不是混入了……马的基因……嗯？”  
Loki在呻吟的间隙竟然还不忘说俏皮话。此时的他看起来无比的放荡，几缕散乱的黑发黏在他覆盖着薄汗的粉红肌肤上，快感带来的眼泪正浸泡着他爱欲迷离的绿眼睛。他的下半身高高的抬起，随着Thor凶猛的抽插而颤抖扭动。透明的淫汁从他挺立的性器前端滴落到紧绷的小腹上，顺着肌理的凹陷之处一直流淌到他的胸前。而原本只绽开一道细缝的花穴已经被肏成了肉红的圆洞。Thor突然起了坏心，他掰着肉唇的手指悄悄的向上滑去，捏住那颗肿的像颗珍珠似的肉果摩擦起来。过度的刺激使Loki抽噎着想并拢双腿，却被Thor压着腿根，只能无力的承受迅猛的入侵。滑腻的肉径突然到达了极限似的吸咬着Thor的肉棒，他扣住Loki抽动的胯部，肉棒直抵肉穴的深处。Loki用力的呼吸着，像脱水的鱼一样扭动着身体，当Thor的阴茎凶狠的顶撞了几下又猛的完全抽离时，透明的液体失禁般的从花穴中不停的射出，甚至溅湿了Thor肌肉分明的下腹。  
那堆靠垫因为承受不了过于猛烈的颤动而坍塌，Lok跌落下来，还沉浸在潮吹的快感中，侧躺着在床单上轻轻的颤抖。还没等Loki平复呼吸，Thor已经伸手去拉他的腰侧，让他翘着屁股跪在了床上。  
“我有马的基因？”Thor低声笑起来，“那你又是什么呢？嗯？小母马？”  
依旧保持着勃起、沾满了粘液的阴茎重新顶在了尚未合拢的花穴上。Loki用被锁住的双手撑起了上身，扭头注视着Thor如蓄势待发的野兽般的脸，灼热的视线交错在一起，彷佛点燃了无形的火花，使周围的空气越发的炙热。  
“我……”Loki湿润的碧眼向下扫视，掠过Thor肌肉隆起的肩胛和胸膛，似乎停留了在从他的角度根本看不见的下体处。他口中传来几声调情般的笑，“……我喜欢这个。”  
Loki话中所指的到底是新起的名号，还是能带给他肉欲快感的器官，Thor不得而知，不过也许二者兼有，因为他正扭动着腰臀，用成熟的花穴一点点的吞咽Thor干劲十足的大肉棒，含进去大半截后，又磨磨蹭蹭的吐出几寸，甚至带出了一点红艳的内壁。  
“噢……干得好，我的小母马……我应该给你一点奖励。”  
Thor捏着那又圆又翘的屁股，满意的欣赏了一会儿Loki摇摆下身来回摩擦整根阴茎的美景，突然凶狠的往前一撞，将整根粗长的凶器全部挤进了柔软多汁的花径，根部的粗糙的毛发搔刮着绵软的花瓣，硕大的头部则顶住了花穴尽头脆弱的缝隙。  
“啊——！嗯……你真大……！不要停……”  
被完全侵占的酥麻让Loki的上半身软绵绵的趴倒在被子上，他伸手穿过自己的胯间，胡乱触摸着被Thor填满的肉穴，似乎想把被肏得变形的花唇掰得再开一点。这淫乱的举动一下烧断了Thor的神经，他半跪到床上，果真像骑马似的粗暴的抽动着硬得像烙铁似的阴茎，疯狂的鞭挞着肉洞深处娇嫩的软肉。  
“啊、啊！噢！嗯——再快一点……干我、干我……唔、呜呜……”  
“你这淫乱的小母马！”Thor一掌打在眼前被肏得臀尖发红、肉浪颤动的臀瓣上。他拨弄着Loki同样湿滑的后穴，骂道：“该死的，真希望我突变出了两根……”  
说完他的手指便撑开了肉粉色的褶皱，插进同样濡湿的另一条甬道肆意的抠挖了一会儿，然后按住某处猛烈的摩擦，同时用阴茎粗鲁的撞击着底下的雌穴。双重的极乐让Loki的呻吟变成了哭泣，可呜咽之中却又夹杂着意乱情迷的甜蜜。他努力的抬高自己的屁股迎接暴风骤雨般的侵略，抖得就像被巨浪狠狠拍打的小船，在汹涌的情欲中彻底迷失了方向。  
等Thor终于彻底宣泄在淫荡的蜜穴深处时，Loki已经不知道高潮了几次，他身下的床单也被各种白色或透明的液体打湿了一片。看着他跪在床上轻轻颤抖的样子，Thor突然觉得心里变得一片柔软，于是他做了一件他从来没有做过的事情——在性爱结束之后，他温柔的弯下腰，深深的吻住了眼前这让他心动不已的人……

注释  
1、猎魔人是经过药物变异的。但是一般人不知道他们变异到哪种程度，所以就会产生很多奇葩的传闻，比如会变异出两根鸡鸡、没有感情之类的……重点是游戏里真的有npc问过主角是不是长了两根鸡鸡。


	3. 阴差阳错的过往

Loki随便打了个响指，浴盆里的水便冒出了温暖的水气。他将自己浸泡在热水里，让舒适的水温缓解满身的酸痛。不过很快那位让他酸痛的罪魁祸首就赤条条的走进了浴盆里。Thor毫不客气的往Loki对面一坐，浴盆的水位一下就往上窜了一大截。  
“老天，仔细一看，你简直就像被扔进过绞肉机里似的。”看着Thor身上那遍布各处、大大小小的伤疤，Loki非常惊讶的说到，“它们都是怎么弄出来的？这背后肯定有很多可怕的故事，对吗？”  
“大部分都是些无聊的琐事，你不会想听在下水道里怎样被十几只水鬼围攻，或者在沼泽地里被沼泽巫婆扔烂泥团的故事的。”  
“请别告诉我细节，我都快要闻到那种味道了。不过我可以帮你去掉大部分的伤疤，你知道的，美容祛疤也在术士的业务范围之内，虽然不是免费的，但我可以给你打折。唔，让我看看……”  
不光用那双碧眼看向了Thor，Loki把长腿一伸，被热水熏蒸成粉红色的脚便踩在了Thor的胸肌上，柔软的脚掌摩擦着一道道凹凸不平的疤痕。  
“涂点药水，加上一个小小的魔法，这里的皮肤就会像新生婴儿的一样光滑。不过有些伤疤年代实在是太久远，比如……这里，恐怕我也无能为力。”  
“这里？噢，无所谓，就让它留在那儿吧。”  
Thor抓住Loki纤细的脚踝，把两只一直在他胸前捣蛋的脚按在了自己的肩上。  
“这是我身上的第一道伤口，在我刚通过试炼成为猎魔人的时候。还挺有纪念意义的不是吗？”  
“成为猎魔人？”Loki两手捧起面前飘过的一大片白色泡沫，开始往自己身上抹，“请原谅我的好奇心，你难道是自愿选择终身与下水道、沼泽地还有野外的山洞为伴的吗？真是勇气可嘉。”  
“当然不是了。谁会主动来干这一行？但我别无选择……”  
Thor的眉眼间突然多了一丝沧桑，说话的语气中也充满了复杂的感慨，他失神了片刻，连Loki的双脚已经从他手里逃脱，开始往他胸前涂抹泡沫都没注意到。  
”命运选中了我。”  
“……你是在说笑话吗？还是你想作诗？”Loki正玩着浴盆里的泡沫，Thor低沉沉的回答让他有些不明所以，“‘命运’这个主题已经过时很多年了。”  
“不，我说的是真的。真正的、由强大的魔法主宰的命运。你知道‘意外律’吗？”  
“我不知道。”猎魔人煞有介事的样子让Loki觉得好笑，于是他假装浮夸的回答到，“噢！猎魔人大师，今夜我就是你的魔法小学徒，快告诉我那是什么吧！我洗耳恭听。”  
“‘意外律’不是你们用的那种会发光、能打架的魔法。它是人与人之间的约定，是一种报恩的誓言。”Thor认真的解释了起来，“若一个人救了别人的性命，被救的人发誓愿意给他任何东西作为回报，而他说‘给我你在家里找到的意外之物’，意外律就生效了。被拯救的人必须将自己回到家遇到的’意外之物’送给他的恩人当作回报。”  
“什么才算‘意外之物’呢？如果他回家时妻子出门迎接，哈哈，难道要把妻子送给别人吗？”  
“当然没这么简单。只有那些你已经拥有却毫不知情的东西才是‘意外之物’，通常指的都不是物品，而是活生生的人，是孩子……‘意外之子’。你现在明白了吗？我父亲——我也不知道他是谁——某一天有个猎魔人救了他的命，而他回到家的时候还不知道母亲已经怀孕了。我就是那个被送给猎魔人的‘意外之子’。我还不会走路，猎魔人就把我带回了飞狮派的堡垒。这就是我的命运。”  
这故事听起来十分荒谬，但Thor话中身不由己的无奈和他眼中流露出的淡淡哀伤又太过真实，Loki反而不好意思拿他打趣，接着追问：“仅凭一句话就能决定你的命运吗？”  
“这不只是一句话，‘意外律’一旦生效，命运就会将两个人绑在一起，像我这样被选中的孩子终究会走上命运挑选的道路。我知道这听起来很荒谬，但和命运对抗的人一定会付出惨重的代价……”Thor低头看了一眼胸前那处陈旧的伤疤，苦笑着说，“这是我总结出来的经验。”  
“你的经验？和这个伤疤有关吗？”  
“是的。这是我第一次对抗命运留下的勋章。那是我最后一次参加试炼，我和另外几个学徒一组，准备穿过一片布满怪物的山谷。只要活着穿过巨人的山洞就算完成了试炼。可我当时认为就算我能挨过这次试炼，也不一定能在最关键的青草试炼中活下来，青草煎药会引起器官衰竭，大部分孩子都在青草试炼中死去……我不想死，刚好山洞里有条路通向山谷外面，可以一直走到鲍克兰去。看着那条路，我突然就想到了逃跑。然后……命运就生效了。”  
Thor似乎正试着回想着过去的事情。Loki忍不住挪到他的身旁，想用湿漉漉的指尖的抹平他眉间挤出的褶皱，但试了几次都没什么效果。  
“看来你没有成功，不然你也不会在这和我这个怪胎一起洗澡了。”  
“我不止是失败。”Thor接着回忆道，“那不是我第一次去巨人的山洞，我根本就不害怕，也很熟悉那儿的每一条路。但不知怎么的我逃跑的时候竟然摔倒在积雪上，而巨人的听觉很灵敏。它抓着我的腿，就像捉老鼠一样把我拎起来，其他人来救我……巨人死了，但他们也死了。七个参加试炼的男孩只有我活了下来。这就是巨人的爪子留下的伤疤。”  
“噢，真是太不幸了。”Loki靠着Thor的手臂，还抓了一堆冒着热气的泡沫抹在了那几道凸起的旧伤疤上，严严实实的盖住它们后才说到：“可这听起来像是场意外。”  
“我曾经也这么觉得。很多年前，我经过一个被鹿首精骚扰的村庄，在那里我遇到了一个女孩，让我再一次想放弃自己的职业……”沉浸在往事中的Thor露出了略带苦涩的笑容，“可是该死的命运又发作了，那女孩恰好就是被鹿首精选中的人，鹿首精会在她附近现身，直到杀光周围的人为止。我把真相告诉当地人，告诉他们我要带她离开。可是那天夜里十几个男人把我们围了起来。我认出领头的家伙是村子里的一个男人，那人也爱上了她，可她拒绝了那个男人，要和我一起走……那混蛋一刀割了她的喉咙，然后我把他们全都杀了。”  
“你一定很爱她。”Loki低下头悄悄地撇了撇嘴，“真是个可怜的女孩。”  
“她因为爱我而死……可过了这么多年，我只记得她的名字，连她长什么样子都忘了。”  
“时间总是格外的残酷，而两次意外似乎也说明不了什么。”  
“但我不只遇到过两次‘意外’。这几十年来，每当我想放弃做猎魔人，许多人就会跟着倒霉，连我自己有时都会有生命危险。前两年我想转行当个纯粹的赌徒，结果又遭到了命运的惩罚。我曾经靠打牌赚了一大笔钱，再也不想整天钻下水道了。结果第二天赌场的老板找了四十个打手把我围在小巷子里……”  
“你把他们全都杀了吗？！”Loki沾满泡沫的手臂环住了Thor的肩膀，他眨了眨湿润的绿眼睛，仿佛很期待听到他的英勇事迹。  
“怎么可能？”Thor用淹没在热水中的手拍了一下他的屁股，“就算是猎魔人也没办法一个打四十个！我杀了二十多个人，但还是被他们打的半死不活，最后我在晕倒之前把赢来的钱分给这些土匪，这才捡回了一条老命，在医院里躺了一星期才能走路。”  
“别伤心，我的猎魔人大师，你已经够英勇的了。这一切也许都该怪你的父亲，他为什么非要老老实实的把亲生儿子交出去呢？就不能骗骗你的猎魔人师傅，说他到家的时候院子里的母猫刚好生了小猫吗？”  
“这根本没用。命运已经替我们这些人安排好了一切，我们能选的只有走弯路或是走直路。就算我的父亲当时骗了他的恩人，也只会让我成为猎魔人的过程再曲折一点罢了。如果我父亲阻碍我的命运，就连他都会跟着遭殃。就像当初那位骗了我的国王一样……”  
“国王？猎魔人大师，你和国王也有交情吗？”  
“这又是另一个故事了。人们常说“你总有一天会变成自己最讨厌的那种人”，我父亲倒了一次霉，我的人生就被“意外律”所主宰，可讽刺的是，我长大后又对另一位可怜的父亲做了同样的事。”  
“这么说你的‘命运之子’是一位王子或者公主？这听上去就像史诗故事的开头！到底是怎么一回事？”Loki兴致盎然的在浴盆里坐直了身体，还因为动作太快溅起了 一阵水花。  
“这也是很多年前的事，但我记得很清楚，那时候我才三十五岁——”  
“才三十五岁？”  
Loki两手捧着Thor的脸，盯着他看了好一会儿，把他的胡子上弄得全是白色的泡沫。Thor虽然蓄了一脸胡须，眼角却没什么皱纹，看上去分明是个不到三十岁的年轻男人。  
“可你看上去还不到三十五岁。”  
“突变让我活得更久，老的也很慢。呃……今年我多少岁来着？”Thor皱着眉头想了想，“好像是七十岁。”  
“真巧，算算时间，你三十五岁那一年我正好出生。”  
“噢——魔法，神奇的魔法。”Thor忍不住捏了捏Loki那看似稚嫩的粉红面颊，“怪不得这么多人找术士做美容。”  
“术士的年龄和外表一向没有什么必然联系。噢别停下，亲爱的猎魔人大师，快继续说你的传奇故事，我已经等不及了。”  
“好好好……我说到哪儿了？噢，三十五岁的时候，我在北方给一个公爵当临时保镖挣点外快。有一天我们陪国王去打猎，正好有个傻瓜要刺杀国王——”  
“你的语气就像在说‘今天出门正好下雨’。我很好奇，你到底经历过多少伟大的冒险？竟然把遇上国王刺客这样的事当作不起眼的小插曲！我猜你肯定救了那国王一命。”  
“干这一行就是什么怪事都会找上门来。没错，我一箭射死了刺客，救了国王的命。然后我按照‘意外律’向他要求回报。国王回到城堡后，王后为了给他一个惊喜，悄悄准备了一场宴席。他认为宴会就是我所说的‘意外之物’，所以他邀请我留在王宫里参加三个月的盛宴，以报答我的救命之恩。但后来我才知道，在我救他之前，他的情妇已经怀孕了，就在他许下诺言的那一天，情妇悄悄的生下了一个孩子。但妒忌的王后向国王隐瞒了一切，还找人杀了这位情妇，至于那个刚出生的孩子，有人说王后的手下当场摔死了他，也有人说他被卖给了南方的人贩子……”  
“难道说……情妇的孩子就是你的‘意外之子’？！”  
“我想是的。国王没想到这个私生子才是真正的‘意外之物’，他在无意中违背了向我许下的誓言……而命运是公平的，不会因为高贵的出身而饶恕不服从它的人。”  
“噢——故事的高潮要来了！”Loki听的津津有味，“这位国王出了什么事？是死于突发的怪病，还是被反叛者砍了脑袋？不，不对，命运的惩罚肯定没这么普通。”  
“……是的，命运不但夺走了他的生命，就连他的所有亲人，甚至他的王国都跟着倒了霉。我离开后不久，有群史凯利杰的海盗来劫掠边境。打仗在这片大陆上不是什么稀奇事，国王把这当成了一次耀武扬威的机会，亲自带领舰队出了海。可头一天夜里他就遇到了风暴，据说有十几道闪电劈在船上，几乎整个舰队的人都死在了风暴之中，这都是海难中幸存的船员亲口告诉我的。国王一死，邻国便趁机入侵，战争很快就爆发了……”  
“战争这种大规模的悲剧，作为命运的惩罚真是再合适不过了。”  
“不到两个月这个国家就被邻国吞并了。我再次经过当初他招待我的城堡时，王后的死尸就吊在城门上，而那些曾经在宴会上教我打牌的人全都变成了地上的干尸。”  
“遭到命运的惩罚而挂满了死人的城堡……嗯，多么悲惨而又颇具史诗气质的画面啊！我竟然不知道世界历史上曾经发生过这样一段精彩的故事，这个国家在哪儿，叫什么名字？”  
“那本来就是个偏远的地方，现在已经没人记得有过这么一个国家了，就连我都忘了它叫什么。”Thor努力的回忆着，“我只记得它大概在科维尔的北边，国土很大，但到处都是雪山，国王的城堡就建在雪山上，打牌的时候只要离火炉稍微远了一点，就会冷得牙齿打颤。”  
“真是一段悲伤的过往。可上天惩罚国王和他无辜的子民又有什么用呢？你还是错过了你的‘意外之子’。已经过了这么多年，也许当年的婴儿早就离开了人世。那孩子本来应该是你的学徒——噢！甚至有可能是你命中注定的妻子！真是太遗憾了，你漫长的旅途原本不必如此孤独。”  
“如果他还活着的话，我真想向他说声对不起。”Thor眼中闪过了一丝愧疚，“如果不是我一时冲动，向国王索要‘意外之物’，他的一生或许会完全不同……”  
Loki沉默了片刻，似乎是在整理离奇零散的故事情节。他忽然眼前一亮，接着说：“为什么不换个角度思考呢？是你救了那孩子一命。你让命运选中了他，让他正好躲过了后面的灭顶之灾。”  
“可严格来说这灭顶之灾就是我引起的……”  
“我指的不是海上雷暴和邻国入侵，真正的灭顶之灾其实是天气。”  
“什么？”  
“我出生的那一年，也就是你的传奇冒险发生的那年，整个北方山脉地区气温骤降，而你所说的这个国家在科维尔的北方，那附近所有的王国都遇上了严重的雪灾，通通在天寒地冻中灭亡了。如果你的‘意外之子’没有被卖到南方，就算没有邻国入侵，他也会在王宫里被冻成冰雕的。”  
“真让人不敢相信……”听了这番解释，Thor脸上写满了惊讶。“我已经很多年没去过北方了。”  
“你不是说过吗？命运选择的道路也许会变得曲折难行，终点却永远无法变，既然他成了你的‘意外之子’，就一定会活到和你相遇的那一天。”Loki笑着说，“没想到你的故事竟然如此浪漫！神秘的海上雷暴和冰雪中陨落的王国，猎魔人与失落的‘命运之子’，一场命中注定的浪漫爱情传奇！如果以你的故事为原型写个剧本，这出戏肯定会大卖的！我有荣幸能为你记录下这场神奇的冒险吗？”  
面对这样一张俊俏的脸，Thor根本无法拒绝他的任何请求。不过Loki跃跃欲试的样子也让他哭笑不得，他无奈的说：“可我根本不知道那个孩子长什么样子、叫什么名字，连他是死是活都不知道。事实上根本不存在什么‘爱情传奇’。你要怎么……？”  
“你已经给剧本提供了史诗般开头，剩下的部分交给我出色的想象力就行了。”  
Loki突然笑着靠近Thor的脸颊，在他的唇边飞快的吻了一下。Thor想顺势伸手搂住他，手却穿过了他的身体，只抓到了一片虚空。紧接着他便从Thor眼前一下消失得无影无踪。  
“谢谢你，Thor，我喜欢你讲的这些故事，这真是一个美妙的夜晚。”  
优雅而带有一丝冷淡的声音从房间的另一头传来，Thor扭头一看，Loki的身影又出现在了床边。才不过几秒他就穿好了睡袍，刚才还在滴水的黑色短发也蓬松的垂在他的脸颊两边。  
“别这么惊讶，术士总有些偷懒的小技巧。”Loki转身走入床帏之后，他的声音在布料的阻隔下变得模糊，“魔法时间马上就要结束了，王子殿下。如果你想回到你的城堡去，就请便吧。”  
水珠沿着Thor的赤裸的身体向下滑落，在地板上留下了一串湿漉漉的脚印。刚才他们还光着身子搂在一起说话，就像一对亲密的爱侣，现在却马上变回了萍水相逢的陌生人。这种落差难免让人失神，Thor扯下毛巾围在腰间，在挂着衣物的架子前站了好一会儿。  
也许是穿好衣服离开的的时候了。Thor动作迟缓的把手伸向挂在架子上的剑，当他的指尖离剑仅剩几厘米时，他却突然改变了注意，走到床边一下子掀开了红色的帷幔。  
Loki正趴在红色的床单上，他宝石般的绿眸正好对上了Thor蓝色的猫眼。也许Loki一直看着Thor刚在站的方向，因为Thor没看见他抬头的动作，反而注意到了他有些期待的眼神。  
Thor猜自己又赢了一场无声的赌局，于是他说：“午夜十二点已经过了，我不是术士，没办法把南瓜变成马车，老鼠变成马……”  
“那你也可以选择留下。反正你的两只鞋子都在那边摆着不是吗？”  
“谢谢。不过可以不要再拿灰姑娘的故事来做比喻吗？”Thor在床边坐下，靠近Loki的脸说到，“很多年前确实有个女孩参加了王子的舞会。王子把她带到没什么人的花园里散步，经过池塘边的时候他们都忍不住了。但那天有只食腐魔闯进了王宫，就躲在那个池塘里。他们还没开始脱衣服，食腐魔就跳出来咬住女孩的头，然后把她整个人都吞了下去，只剩下一只鞋子。在我小时候这只是个有名的惨案，最近几年不知道为什么就变成了童话故事。那个倒霉的王子被吓得的终生都不能再勃——”  
“噢！别再说了！”Loki捂住了他的嘴，“我正在构思我的剧本，而你毁了我好不容易积攒起来的浪漫灵感！别再告诉我任何一个童话的真相了！”  
美好的幻想被Thor彻底破坏后，Loki没了继续构思剧本的心情。他打了个响指，熄灭了房间里所有的蜡烛，又往床的另一侧滚了一圈，为Thor留出了一片睡觉的空位。  
Thor躺了下来，没过多久一种前所未有的平静涌上了他的胸口，令他昏昏欲睡，他闭上眼睛继续说到：“你真的要写我的故事吗？猎魔人既不能结婚生孩子，也无法摆脱自己的宿命，根本不适合做浪漫故事的主角。说实话，猎魔人真正的生活根本不像歌谣里唱的那么有趣，‘意外之子’的事情已经是我的职业生涯中最浪漫的事了。大多数时候我不是在检查尸体，就是在骑马赶去杀人或者杀什么东西的路上……”  
“在这方面术士倒是和你们同病相怜。”Loki懒洋洋的回答着，声音中也有了几分睡意，“我们根本不会吃小孩。而且术士从不免费给人服务，辛德瑞拉至少得付给女巫八百克朗，不然她就只能让老鼠驮着她去参加王子的舞会。不过文学和艺术总能把糟糕现实变成动人的传奇，我会试着给你写一个好结局的。”  
“听起来真不错……”  
夜晚寂静无声，而猎魔人的感官异常的灵敏，此时此刻Thor能清楚的听见Loki发出的任何一点声音。在过去的无数个深夜，只要听见一点风吹草动，Thor就会立即拿着剑跳起来，因为在野外这意味着怪物和野兽的逼近，在房间里则代表有人半夜来寻仇。现在他能听见身边传来的每一次轻柔的呼吸和均匀的心跳，却没有因此感到任何的警惕和恐惧，只有令人舒适的温暖围绕着他，就像胸口中燃起了一团小小的火焰。  
“我真想……”一片黑暗之中，Thor低沉的声音突然响起，“现在就死在这里。”  
“为什么？这太可怕了。”Loki迷迷糊糊的回答他，“如果明天早上我发现自己和一具尸体一起睡到天亮……我可能会失眠一辈子。”  
“‘没有一个猎魔人会死在自己床上’——你听说过这句话吗？这是真的，许多我曾经的朋友都死在了传奇冒险的途中，森林里、水沟边或是某个不起眼的角落。那也许就是命运给我们这些人安排的结局。与其某一天腐烂在沼泽地里，我更愿意死在这张床上……”  
Thor扭头看着睡在他身旁的Loki。猫的眼睛使他在黑夜中也能清楚的看见Loki快要睡着的脸，甚至能看见他的黑发散落在枕头上，纤长浓密的睫毛随着他的呼吸而颤动，令Thor不舍得闭上眼睛。夜色越发的深沉，Thor却感觉自己心中的火焰越来越明亮刺眼。  
“我更愿意死在你的身边。”  
Thor低声这么说着，也不知道Loki是否能能听见。也许他听见了，因为他突然睁开了双眼。术士的视力和正常人没什么区别，黑暗之中什么也看不清。但他很久都没有合上那双宝石般的碧眼， 一片沉寂之中，他们就这样默默的注视着对方的眼睛。  
Loki一定是忘了猎魔人的眼睛可以穿透所有的黑暗，否则……Thor心想，他肯定不会露出现在这种表情的。

注释   
1、术士到底干什么：巫师世界里的术士就相当于化学制药/医生（尤其是妇产科和男科）/美容整形/算命大仙/政治顾问/打仗时的大绝招等等。  
2、科德温啤酒是游戏里的回血道具。游戏里经常能在npc家拿到各种回血的酒，但是喝了画面会晃，所以猎魔人喝酒也是会醉的。  
3、有些对话的灵感来自于我玩游戏的亲（zuo）身（si）经历。比如在下水道/河边/海里被一堆水鬼挠死，在沼泽地被怪扔一脸烂泥，还有被几十个红名强盗围殴……  
4、Thor的背景故事——猎魔人试炼、村里女孩和鹿首精，是根据游戏中的几个任务剧情改编的。“意外律”是巫师系列中的设定，小说的主线就是围绕“意外律”展开。“意外之子”有可能是养子（巫师系列的两位主角杰洛特和希里就是养父女关系），也有可能真的是命中注定的对象（希里的母亲就是她父亲的“意外之子”），关系是不确定的。  
5、“猎魔人不会死在自己床上”这句话也来自游戏任务，因为猎魔人虽然寿命很长，老的也很慢，但很少有寿终正寝的，基本都死于旅途中的意外。  
6、巫师系列中，猎魔人和术士通常没有生育能力，所以私生活都比较精彩。不过并不是所有术士都不能生育，杰洛特就是女术士的儿子。  
7、“国王刺客”算是个彩蛋吧hhh，第二部游戏就叫《巫师2：国王刺客》


	4. 穿越时空的爱恋

第二天早上，Thor刚睁开眼睛就立刻往身旁一摸，床单已经没了温度。他赶紧四处看了看，Loki的东西还像昨晚那样好好的摆在房间的各处，看来他并没有悄悄的一走了之，只是不知道去了哪里。  
Thor是在楼下的花园里找到Loki的。他正坐在石桌旁欣赏着诺维格瑞的海湾风光。看到正走过来的Thor，Loki露出了淡淡的微笑，欢迎他在旁边坐下，还找人给他送来了一份热气腾腾的早餐，他自己则只要了一杯酒。  
“这里的风景很美。”Loki摇晃着手中的长颈酒杯，“我发现自然的造物和人类就像存在于两个不同的世界，也许一千年前这片海湾就已经如此美丽，可是和人有关的事情总是无法长久……”  
“有道理。就比如你——”Thor盯着Loki的脸，总觉得他有哪里变得不太一样，“才过了一夜就……变了个样？？”  
Loki的外表发生了些微妙的变化。他的个子长高了一点，原本整齐黑色的短发现在长得垂落在肩上，还变得蓬松而卷曲。面容也褪去了些许稚气。总之，他昨天还像个十六岁男孩，今天看起来却是个二十出头的年轻男人，少了些少年的纯真无暇，又多了几分神秘和优雅。  
“现在你看见的是我真正的模样。噢……”注意到Thor脸上的惊讶，Loki佯装失望的说，“难道你比较喜欢那个年纪的男孩吗？”  
“呃——不，没有，不是的。所以你一大早起来是为了去换个发型？”  
“不是！我早起是为了把我写的剧本送到剧院去。”  
“我还以为写剧本的事是你在开玩笑！你都写了些什么？”  
说起剧本的事情，Loki似乎马上就变得兴致勃勃起来，他略有些骄傲的回答到：“我参照你的冒险写了一个宏伟的开端，然后又写了两幕你和你的‘意外之子’各自的冒险。你的部分是一段惊险刺激的猎杀怪物之旅，而她的部分——”  
“她？”Thor疑惑的插了一句话，“我从没说过那是个女孩。我不知道那个婴儿的性别。”  
“这是个剧本，Thor，如果观众在舞台上看到两个男演员接吻，他们会把斧头和锤子扔上台的。总之，我给你的女主角写了一段四处逃亡，最终在命运的指引下与你相遇的故事。由于时间很匆忙……这部分略微参考了一些我自己的经历。希望你不会介意。”  
“既然是你写的故事，就由你决定吧。但你说的四处逃亡是怎么回事？有女巫猎人在找你吗？”  
在永恒之火持续十几年的宣传布道下，北方人对术士的憎恶已经深入骨髓，即使是在号称自由之城的诺维格瑞，也到处都是巡逻的女巫猎人。对Loki而言，离永恒之火总教会只有几条街远的帕西佛萝拉俱乐部并不是一个安全的藏身之处。  
“他们确实在找我。不过女巫猎人不知道我的长相，我也不是因为他们才到处奔走的。而是……”Loki凝望着远方飘渺的白云，似乎并不为女巫猎人的搜捕而担忧，他悠悠的说到，“就像你说的，Thor，每个人都有自己的命运，而我的命运就是‘逃离’。我很难无法在同一个地方停留太久。从出生到现在，分离就如同我的宿命，即使我想留在某个地方，也会有某个人或者某件事情逼迫我离开。”  
“你是不是中了某种诅咒？”Thor不太明白Loki在说什么，不过他看出了Loki正为什么事而烦恼，“我在对付诅咒上很有经验，如果你愿意告诉我到底怎么回事，我也许能帮的上忙。”  
“这并不是什么诅咒，只是一种笼罩着我的感觉而已。就像命运在无形中推着我向前，总让我措手不及，但却不告诉我终点在哪里。作为你向我提供写作灵感的报答……如果你愿意听的话，我可以告诉你一些无聊的往事。”  
Loki绿宝石般的眼睛正注视着Thor，那种火焰燃烧的感觉顿时又挤满了他的胸膛，他不由自主的说：“你知道，我是没法法对你说‘不’的。”  
“那就从头说起吧……你还记得我昨天告诉你的北方雪灾吗？寒冷带来了饥荒，许多北方的难民不得不卖掉他们的孩子，而我就是其中一个被卖掉的孤儿。我想这大概是我第一次‘离开’，永远的离开了我的家乡。”  
Loki的身世让Thor感到很意外。在漫长的岁月中，Thor和不少出身高贵的人打过交道，他一眼就能看出Loki具有某种贵族的气质。加上术士学院向来收费高昂，Thor还误以为Loki是某个为了学习魔法而放弃家族权利的小少爷，根本没想到他竟然是个被抛弃的孤儿。  
“我想他们是为了让你活命才这么做的。至少你幸运的躲过了天灾。”  
“好在魔法的天赋挽救了我的不幸的开端。我被送到了科德温的班恩·亚德学院。说起来术士的学校比你们猎魔人的堡垒要人性化得多，不但不会虐待儿童，还会收养少数虽生来倒霉却具有天赋的孩子。接下来一切都很顺利，我一直在亚恩·班德学习魔法，除了一件事……”  
“班恩·亚德学院？据我所知那里只收男孩，可是你……”  
“魔法是来自元素之力的技艺，使用他的人多少都会在生理上受到影响，最典型的改变就是绝大部分术士都失去了生育能力，但没有一个人会像我这样被改变。而科德温恰好是全世界最讨厌怪胎的地方，精灵们只不过是长了一对与人不同的尖耳朵就被他们赶尽杀绝，何况是我呢？”Loki无奈的摊开了双手，“你看，命运又开始驱赶我了。”  
“驱赶？也许上天是在试着拯救你吧！”Thor很难想象Loki曾经在科德温生活过，他不屑的说：“科德温！哼，那个地方！对你来说简直太危险了。全世界的野蛮人都聚集在那里，他们简直就是一群穿上了衣服、用后腿走路的猪。”  
“我喜欢你的比喻。不过他们的黑啤酒很不错，不是吗？”Loki笑着指了指Thor的杯子，悄悄给他添了一杯科德温黑啤酒，“但不管怎么样，才十三岁就被学校开除真的很糟糕。不过命运很喜欢折磨人类，常常刚把人打入地狱，又会施舍一点新的希望。也正是由于这种奇怪的身体变化，仙尼德岛的艾瑞图撒学院接受了我。我大概是世界上唯一一个同时在这两所学校学过魔法的人吧。”  
Thor的表情突然变得很奇怪。在他模糊的印象里，艾瑞图萨学院似乎是一所专门培养女术士，只招收女孩的学校。他忍不住开始浮想联翩起来。  
“虽然你有一部分……但是你看上去完全就是——嗯……”  
“Thor……你刚才是在想象我穿裙子的样子吗？”  
“……没有，绝对没有。”Thor突然低头朝嘴里猛塞了好几块块煎过的培根，“我只是好奇。”  
“我不会告诉你我是怎么骗过她们的。总之我确实在那完成了大部分魔法方面的学习，直到1267年——你一定知道1267年艾瑞图萨学院遭遇了什么，我想全世界人都知道。”  
“仙尼德岛的政变？当时你就在那里上学吗？”  
“没人能想到会发生那样的事。当时仙尼德岛上来了许多大人物。举行宴会那天大家都激动的要命，因为所有的著名术士都会来参加晚宴。其中包括艾瑞图萨的杰出毕业生、瑞达尼亚的宫廷魔法顾问Philippa·Eilhart，她是世界上少数几个真正掌握了变形术的人。当时我满脑子都在计划着怎样才能在宴会中和她搭上话。不过还没等我想出办法，事情就发生了。著名校友们开始在岛上的宫殿里互相残杀，到处都是松鼠党杀手和尼弗加德密探。宫殿设有魔法屏障，我们成了一群拿不起剑的小孩子，那些不速之客却带着长刀和匕首。为了保住性命，我不得不逃进岛上的海底通道……总之我又离开了，甚至都没来得及拿到我的毕业证。”  
“我只能说，命运又救了你一回。提前离开仙尼德岛是件幸运的事。几年后女巫猎人冲进了艾瑞图萨，被杀死的学生和老师数也数不清。尸体太多了，烧不完的都被扔到了河里。当时我就在附近的港口，整整一个月，空气里全是死人腐烂的味道。之后的几年河边的水鬼多的根本杀不完。”  
“我回来的时候真是吓了一跳。在我从仙尼德岛的海底消失之前，术士还是个相当受尊重的职业，”说到这里，连Loki都忍不住叹息，“没想到才过了几年，我竟然在诺维格瑞亲眼看见我的旧友被绑在火堆上烧死……世界变得太快了。”  
“等等，消失？回来？你是在说你从仙尼德岛逃跑的事吗？”  
Loki没有马上回答，他用一种微妙的眼神注视着Thor的脸，就像在他脸上寻找着某种神秘的答案。  
“……Thor。”他喝了一口葡萄酒，似乎下了某种决心，接着说到，“接下来我要告诉你的事情，是我一生中最传奇的经历，比我写过的所有故事都更奇幻，有时我甚至怀疑那只是一场梦——直到昨天我见到你的那一刻，我才敢肯定那些事情真的在我身上发生过……1267年我没有从仙尼德岛逃跑，而是消失了。真正的消失，等我醒来时，我到了另一个世界。一个和我们的世界完全不同的地方。在那里……我遇见了你。”  
Thor愣住了，他手里的叉子停在了盘子上方，叉子上的最后一块牛排掉了下来。  
“你是说……你见过我？这不可能。”  
Thor在他七十年的记忆中努力搜索了一遍，但还是一无所获。Loki这样的人只要看过一眼就令人无法忘怀，因此他不可能见过Loki。于是他坚定的说到：“我能确信我从来没见过你，昨天是我们第一次见面。而且‘另一个世界’又是什么意思？”  
“可我确实见过你。噢，也许不是我面前的这个‘你’。”  
Loki举起已经空了的酒杯，透过玻璃凝视着Thor。玻璃使Thor英俊的面孔变得扭曲膨胀，但仍然能勉强辨认出他的模样。  
“而是另一个……属于另外一个世界的你。”  
“……很抱歉，我还是不明白——”  
“我知道你不会相信的，因为就连我自己都不相信。但从仙尼德岛消失之后，我确实出现在了另一个世界。因为我能感觉到那里的空气中元素的组成和分布跟我们的世界完全不同。我想那很可能是个神的国度。” Loki的语气中充满了惊叹，仿佛他真的见过某种华美极致的风景似的，“他们的城市和宫殿都像山一样高耸入云，而肉眼可见的一切都是用黄金打造的，完全就是个只有神话中才会出现的地方。”  
异世界的理论已经完全超出了Thor的认知，他开始怀疑Loki是在编故事和他开玩笑。但看见Loki一副深陷其中的表情，Thor觉得还是不要马上揭穿他比较好。  
“呃……你是说你上了天堂?那另一个我是什么样的？长着白色的翅膀，头上有光环的天使？”   
“现在到了最有趣的部分了。另一个你不是天使，而是神。我在那停留的时间很短，也不太清楚当地的文化，不过那个世界的你似乎是一位真正的神明。”为了更准确的形容“Thor”的神力，Loki说话时还夸张的挥起了手，“你像舞台剧演员一样，穿着夸张的银灰色盔甲，披着大红色的夸张斗篷，能在天上飞来飞去，还能凭空召唤满天的雷电，总之你在各个方面都强大的不像人类。”  
“哈……？我还会飞？！？”为了憋住笑，Thor给自己灌了一大口黑啤酒，这才接着附和到：“哈，哈哈，听起来真不错，比骑马方便多了。不过穿斗篷战斗完全是个错误的决定，天使版的我肯定没少被斗篷绊倒吧。”  
“那确实是个很方便的地方。衣食住行都相当的先进，元素的力量比这里强了几百倍，用魔法也变得非常简单，甚至不怎么需要念咒语。如果没有遇到另一个你，也许我会永远留在那里研究魔法也说不定。”  
“怎么了，在那个世界里‘我’是你的仇人吗？”  
“恰恰相反，你不但不是我的仇敌，还是成了我的亲人——另一个你是我的哥哥。”  
听到“哥哥”这个词，又想到他们昨夜火辣的情事，Thor差点被黑啤酒呛到。但愿Loki没把这些奇怪的乱伦桥段写到他的剧本里去。  
“听起来还——不错……？你们的关系怎么样？”  
“只能说时好时坏。在那个世界我们住的很近，所以常常见面，你有时候对我呼来喝去，但有时候又热情得过了头，就像个没长大的小孩，去哪儿都硬要叫我和你一起。不过按照神的年龄，另一个你确实很年轻。”  
“我可从来没有过这种坏脾气。”虽然嘴上在反驳，但实际上Thor非常心虚。因为他不得不承认自己年轻的时候确实有些冲动鲁莽、自视过高。  
“其实我也更欣赏现在的你。”Loki给了他一个灿烂的微笑，然后接着讲他古怪的故事，“在神的世界，虽然我们相处的还算不错，但对另一个你完全隐瞒外来者的秘密成了一个巨大的难题。刚过了两个月，你就已经开始怀疑我了。看在永恒之火的份上，如果你知道我的真实身份，也许会召唤一百道闪电把我活活劈死。”  
“这不可能，如果那个人真的是我的话，无论在哪一个世界，我都绝不会伤害你的。”  
“可我不能冒任何的风险。如果你发现我来自另一个世界，把我交给神的国王，那我就真的完蛋了。而且神的世界也有强大的女术士，我无法隐瞒她太久。为了寻找离开那个世界的办法，我不得不寻求你的帮助。为了赢得你的信任，我用了一些小小的手段……”  
“你对‘我’做了什么？”  
“事实上，是‘你’对我做了什么。”  
“什么……？”Thor一脸的茫然，但看着Loki脸上暧昧且玩味十足的笑容，他突然瞪大了眼睛，声音也猛的拔高，“我对你做了——什么？！”  
“噢，你一定想不到吧，在另一个世界，你竟然会和亲生兄弟乱伦。另一个你简直禁不起一点诱惑，随便就上了我的当，我甚至怀疑你早就想这么做了。不过在那里我们似乎都是某种神族的一员，乱伦并不是什么可耻的事情。”  
“该死的，你怎么能肯定那就是我？也许那只是某个长得和我很像的混蛋罢了！”   
如果Loki说的是真话，那么Loki和他上床很有可能全是因为这段荒谬的经历，而Thor无疑只是某个会飞的傻瓜的替代品。但Loki似乎完全没有觉察到Thor此时的怒火，他的心情好像还因为说到了这段往事而变得非常愉悦。  
“我本来也是这么想的，因为昨天你并没有认出我。可你们根本就没有差别，无论是名字、声音、外表，还是说话的语气、走路的姿势……他就是你，你就是他，你们肯定是同一个人。”  
“Loki。”Thor拿起割肉的小刀，低头割起了餐盘里的香肠，把它切成了好几段，“就算是编故事，这也太过了。”  
“你还是不相信吗？好吧，这段奇妙的小故事马上就会结束的。我没有在神的世界停留很久，那里的元素太活跃，每次我使用魔法，身体的某一部分就会发生不可逆转的改变——实际上那是一种修复，但对我而言非常不利。我被改变的越多，和你乱伦就越有风险……命运在警告我必须尽快离开，而且这一次它还为我指出了方向。多亏了你的帮助，我才能进入黄金宫殿的宝库，拿到可以穿越时空的蓝色水晶方块，顺利的回到我们的世界。”  
“穿越时空的蓝色方块？这已经不是在编故事，完全就是在胡扯。你说你在那个该死的天国只待了几个月，回到人间的时候术士已经开始被追捕，但你的时间根本对不上，仙尼德岛政变跟女巫猎人破坏艾瑞图萨之间隔了整整六年！”  
“也许这是因为两个世界的时间流速并不一致。”  
Loki对他的异世界冒险显然深信不疑，但Thor根本不愿意相信他的话。也许Loki只是掉进了海里，被海水泡得昏了头，又太沉迷于文学创作，这才编出了如此诡异奇特的故事，总而言之Thor是绝对不会承认自己成了苦情替身的。  
“接下来的部分就很无趣了。”见Thor埋头忙着吞下盘子里最后的香肠，Loki继续讲起了他的故事，“这个世界变得越来越危险，但想要找到工作就不得不暴露身份。许多雇主还会向女巫猎人告发我的行踪。这些年我换过很多的藏身之处，最后才躲到了这家妓院里……这就是我所有的经历了。”  
Thor正好也吃完了早餐，他把叉子往空盘里一扔，评论到：“要我说，你是个受到老天保佑的幸运儿，总能在杀身之祸到来前躲开。除了那段莫名其妙的穿越时空，我想命运并不是在逼你‘离开’，倒是一次又一次的挽救了你的性命。”  
“噢，也许吧。可惜除了那段穿越世界的奇事，我的其他经历显然不能和你伟大的冒险相提并论。不过经过我的夸张和加工，这些经历套用在‘意外之子’的故事上也不至于太平淡无聊，至少剧院的老板对我的剧本十分满意。真遗憾……”Loki忽然叹息起来，“我本来还想亲眼看见自己写的故事被搬上舞台……”  
“你不会等太久的，诺维格瑞的戏院总是一两个月就排一出新戏，到时候我们可以——”  
“但我要走了。”

注释  
1、Philippa·Eilhart：中文译名菲丽芭·爱哈特。巫师系列的重要角色，一位杰出的女术士。她精通变形术，在巫师三游戏中第一次出场就是变成了一只猫头鹰。  
2、1267年的仙尼德岛政变：巫师原著中的一段情节。术士们本来要聚集在仙尼德岛开会，但因为政见不和，支持的国家不同而互相指责，最后变成了互相残杀，在仙尼德岛上造成了巨大的破坏，还杀死了在场的瑞达尼亚国王，极大的影响了术士在全世界的声誉，也导致了后来各国大规模的猎巫运动。  
3、按照时间线算，Loki和女主角希里是同一年生的。这篇文的故事发生在巫师三游戏的剧情结束后的十几年。穿越时空是巫师系列的重要情节，必须玩这个梗！这一段算不算Thor自己给自己戴绿帽？（兴奋）


	5. 公开又隐秘的游戏

Thor愣住了。他怔怔的凝望着Loki宝石般的绿眼睛，根本无法立刻就接受他突如其来的告别。  
“你要去哪里？离开帕西佛萝拉吗？”  
“不只是离开这里，”Loki回答，“我要离开诺维格瑞。”  
“什么？可是最近所有的城门都增加了女巫猎人看守，至少要等到瑞达尼亚和尼弗加德再开战，部分守卫才会调去前线增援，现在还不是离开的好时候！”  
“术士可不一定要走城门，我们有很多秘密的道路。”Loki又笑了，但这次他的笑容中多了一中分离的不舍，“命运又在驱逐我了，Thor，或者像你说的，它在试着再一次拯救我，所以今天我必须要离开诺维格瑞。”  
“为什么？有仇家要找你的麻烦吗？”一想到他们马上就要分开，Thor再也坐不住了。他站起来抓住Loki肩膀，主动提议到：“如果真的是这样，我的的剑一定可以派上用场。”  
“噢，不必了，我暂时不需要你来扮演英雄。事情没有你想象的那么严重，只是一点小麻烦。”飞快的避开Thor的目光，Loki扭头望向了别处，“前几年我和一位老朋友之间曾经有过纠纷，而他马上也要到诺维格瑞来，我离开只是为了避免和他尴尬的再会。”  
Loki低着头靠在石桌的边缘上，他的膝盖若有若无的触碰着Thor腿，轻轻的说着：“其实我是特意回到帕西佛萝拉和你告别的，我从没想到能在这里再次和你相遇。Thor，如果再多几天，也许我们可以成为不错的朋友……”  
“……只是朋友？”  
“这也太不公平了……” 猎魔人粗糙而有力的手捏着Loki的尖下巴，迫使他抬头，“那个会飞的家伙都能和你乱伦，而我竟然最多只能做你的朋友。”  
Loki有一对美丽的绿色瞳孔，像宝石一样明亮闪耀，而他的眼神又总是像小鹿一般纯粹无暇。一想到这双迷人的眼睛从此再也不会映出自己的身影，还会为别人而流下情欲的泪水，Thor就觉得无法忍受。  
“你是在妒忌吗？可你们是同一个人。”  
“你怎么能完全肯定？”  
“我知道你们一定是同一个人……”Loki的嘴唇贴在Thor的耳边，纤细的手则在他的胯下抓了一把， “……因为你们的每·个·部·位都一模一样。”  
优雅的声音钻进Thor的脑子里，就像猫的尾巴在耳边扫过，让人觉得耳朵发痒，连心中的欲望也跟着骚动。Thor难以自控的伸手抱住眼前的人，在他雪白的颈侧留下一串濡湿的吻。  
“你真的要走吗？”  
灵活的舌尖撩拨着Loki圆润的耳垂，说话之间又滑进他的耳廓轻轻的舔弄，快感像细弱的电流一样在他的脖颈间蔓延，让他呼吸急促起来。但他没有一点退缩的意思，反而更用力的捏了几下猎魔人的裤裆，用颤抖的声音说到：“我只说了今天离开，但是离太阳下山还有很久——啊……！”  
一声惊呼打断了Loki的话。Thor在他被戏弄得发红的耳垂上用力的咬了一下，接着又吻上了他的嘴唇。他们的唇瓣互相磨蹭，舌头缠绕在一起，吻的火热而疯狂。被咬住的舌尖上传来阵阵疼痛，Loki呻吟着想推开Thor的胸膛，换来的却是伸入他发间的手。他被按住了脑袋，更加动弹不得，只能任由这夹杂着妒忌和愤怒的吻继续掠夺他的呼吸。  
这时，花园外传来一阵脚步声。听见有人正朝这里走来，Thor这才离开了Loki的双唇。  
“我们可以回楼上去……”Thor的声音因为急切而嘶哑，抓起Loki手就要走，但还没走出一步就被拉住了。  
“不要……”Loki用双手环住Thor的肩膀，在他的唇上轻轻的舔了一下，“我不想回房间，我们就留在这里吧。”  
说完，Loki便像小猫一样舔起了Thor的脖子，还扭动着腰用下体磨蹭他凸起紧绷的裤裆，俨然一副不想停下的样子。Thor赶紧捏住了他煽风点火的屁股，手指却不由自主的顺着那美妙的曲线滑进了臀缝之中。不过Thor并没有被人围观的怪癖，虽然性欲越发的高涨，但脚步声也越来越近，于是他有些不耐烦的在Loki耳边说：“我知道在床上很无聊，但是马上就有人来了。”  
Loki用一种Thor听不懂的语言回答了什么，又突然猛推了他一下。他跌坐在石桌上，又觉得身上忽然一凉，两人所有的衣服竟然在刹那间就化为尘埃，此时恰好一阵晨风吹过，卷走了所有的灰烬。花园中阳光明媚，不到十米外就是人来人往的街道，围栏边矮小的花圃什么也挡不住，而他们竟然变得一丝不挂，随时都有可能让别人看的清清楚楚。  
“你疯了？！”  
Thor惊讶得吼出了声，但Loki仍旧不为所动。他爬上石桌，蹲在Thor的身上，屁股小穴对准Thor高高竖起的阴茎便坐了下去。眼看着湿滑的穴口被一点点撑开，滚烫狭小的肉径紧紧的吸住了涨大的顶端，让Thor暂时抛开了当众裸露的震惊，眼里只剩下Loki绯红的脸颊、吐出的舌尖和小鹿般湿漉漉的眼睛。  
在室外的阳光下，Thor的每一根神经都仿佛紧绷的弦，任何一点动作都能让禁忌的快感成倍的激荡。Loki彷佛抓住了这个机会，用力的往下一坐，让肉穴吞下了整根粗长的阴茎，弄得他们两人都忍不住发出了快乐的喘息。Loki淫荡的前后摆动腰臀，红艳的肠穴来回吞咽着青筋凸起的肉棒，毫无顾忌的享受着性爱的快乐。Thor很想集中精力欣赏Loki此时淫乱的姿态，但耳朵里别人的脚步声正一点点逼近，让他忍不住频频扭头看向通往花园的小径。  
见Thor总是走神，Loki两手捧着他长满胡须的下颌，不满的掰过了他的脑袋。  
“别管其他人！看着我……”  
Loki的眼里闪过一丝狡黠，他贴近Thor的脸，他们的呼吸交缠，连鼻尖都碰到了一起，在那薄薄的嘴唇几乎要吻上Thor时，他却停下来说到：“我真希望你也有另一个世界的记忆，我们第一次做爱的时候也用了这个姿势，但你插的比现在更深、更用力……”  
在眼前这双湿润的绿眼睛中，Thor分明清楚的看见了自己的倒影，可Loki却好像正透过他寻找另一个模糊的影子。Thor胸中忽然充满了愤怒的刺痛，妒忌像蛇的毒液一样灼烧着他的心。他一下把有人正走来的事情抛到了脑后，掐住Loki的细腰狠狠的往下一按，用铁棒似的阴茎在紧致的肉穴里横冲直撞起来。才猛肏了几十下，窄小的肉径就变得软烂颤抖，他们结合之处也变得一片湿滑粘腻。Loki已经全然沉溺在情欲里，Thor火热的阴茎每动一下，他的下颌便向后仰起，嘴里溢出软绵而放荡的叫声，抵在Thor小腹上的肉棒也不停的涌出透明的粘液。  
Thor正干得起劲，却突然对上了一双纯洁无暇的眼睛——一个年轻的女孩和一个男妓走进了花园，正撞见了他们搞在一起的样子。Thor脑子里一片空白，就像被雷劈中似的动弹不得，一看见女孩张开了嘴巴，Thor就知道她接下来一定会开始大声尖叫——  
“噢！亲爱的，这里风景多好啊！”女孩看向赤身裸体的Thor和Loki，开心的说，“而且一个人都没有！”  
女孩走到石桌边坐下，她的手离Loki的脚只有不到一根手指的距离。她的眼睛直勾勾的盯着他们光溜溜的下身，却露出了一副正欣赏美景的表情。Thor觉得自己的脑子里全是浆糊，而Loki的肩膀却止不住的颤抖，好像在忍耐着什么似的，但很快他就再也忍不住了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
Loki骑在Thor身上，笑的上气不接下气，这下Thor终于明白是怎么回事了。  
“你这该死的小骗子，别人根本看不见我们是吗？！”  
“哈哈哈哈……就连我们说话也哈哈哈……听不见。哈哈……你不觉得很有趣吗？噢！别打我！昨晚你真不应该铐住我，现在你应该知道你到底错过了多少和术士做爱的乐趣了吧！”  
“这算什么乐趣？！”Thor生气的又往Loki屁股上打了几巴掌，把雪白的臀肉扇得泛起了一片红晕。  
“……你骗人。”Loki眯着眼睛，用黏糊糊的屁股小穴使劲的夹了一下Thor的阴茎，“刚才这里比昨天晚上还要硬……”  
“……”  
“我还以为你会……嗯，看起来你比灰姑娘的王子厉害的多，竟然没有吓得——啊！”  
阴茎顶端突然刮过Loki体内敏感的腺体，他的话说到一半就变成了暧昧的惊叫。Thor的注意力已经回到了淫荡的小穴上，他捏着那两瓣红肿的臀肉，又快又狠的抽动起了依旧坚硬如铁的阴茎。Loki被Thor肏的两腿发麻，一下就颤抖着跪在了他的大腿两侧，只能环着他的肩膀发出阵阵急促的呻吟。  
虽然他们面前的女孩什么也看不见，但他们屁股下的石桌却在抽插中摇晃抖动起来。过了十分钟，女孩显然注意到了这种古怪的动静，她小声的对一旁的男妓说到：“亲爱的……我怎么觉得……这张桌子在抖？”  
“嗯……啊、啊！等一下……唔！”Loki在Thor背上用力的抓出了好几道红痕，似乎想叫他停下动作。氪Thor完全无视了Loki的哀求，反而含住了他一边嫩红的乳晕，舌头卷起挺立的乳头轻轻的舔舐起来。  
“唔、嗯……呜！快、快停下！你弄疼我了！”  
“别想再骗我。”Thor用牙齿咬住了嘴里硬挺颤抖的果实，蓝色的竖瞳锐利的注视着情动的脸，“你明明很喜欢这样……”  
“噢！我、我说的不是——”一滴晶莹的眼泪正在Loki红红的眼眶上打转，“我是说你弄得我膝盖疼！这桌子是石头做的！”  
Thor愣了一下，这才注意到Loki可怜的膝盖正抵着石桌，他每动一下，这泛红的脆弱关节显然就会不可避免被粗糙的石面上摩擦。  
“我们需要换一个姿势了……”Loki抱怨了一句，从硬邦邦的石桌上挪了下来。  
他们停下动作的时候，同在花园里的女孩又忍不住对那男妓嘀咕起来：“奇怪，难道是我的错觉吗？相信我，亲爱的，它刚才真的在抖！”  
Thor把Loki推到桌边，把他的双手按在了桌面上。Loki回头笑着瞟了他一眼，主动翘起被撞得粉红的屁股，伸手拨弄着自己红肿的后穴，好让Thor看见这被干的合不拢的圆洞中艳红的软肉。下一秒粗长的阴茎就迫不及待的顶进了肉穴，撑得他大声的淫叫了起来。  
“唔……啊！你这怪胎！我们马上就要分别了……就不能温柔一点对我吗？”  
虽然嘴上在求饶，但Loki的腰正在快乐的颤抖，含着肉棒的小穴也一张一合的吸个不停，根本没有一点受不了的样子。  
“闭嘴吧，你这骗人精！”Thor使劲揉着手里浑圆的臀肉。他缓缓的把阴茎全部抽离，又猛地尽根没入淫靡的股缝之中，撞得石桌都跟着晃了一下。他们面前的女孩被这古怪的动静吓了一跳，疑神疑鬼的四处张望起来。看着她那双不谙世事的眼睛，Thor突然有了一个主意。  
“你说如果她发现我们会怎么样，嗯？”  
“嗯……嗯！唔……不会的、啊！她看不见也……听不见……嗯啊！”  
“但是她能看见这张桌子在动不是吗？”  
说完，Thor就急促的猛烈的在烂熟的肉穴里冲刺，石桌便也跟着抖动，吓得那女孩大声尖叫起来：“啊啊啊——！！它它、它在晃！？！谁在哪儿！？谁？！”  
火热的阴茎疯狂的摩擦着Loki已经敏感到极致的肠道，粗糙的手先是捏着Loki的乳尖拉扯玩弄，又钻到他腿间抚弄他濡湿的前端，甚至还将手指刺进雌穴里又抠又挖。酸麻的快感正汹涌的流向Loki身体里的每一个角落。女孩伸手在空中乱挥着，指尖离Loki越来越近，但他已经被肏得两眼发昏，连多余的唾液都来不及吞咽，根本没注意到这即将暴露的危险。  
这时Thor掐住Loki颤动的咽喉，迫使他抬头看向那一脸疑惑的女孩，咬住他的耳朵低沉的说到：“看看她的眼睛吧，你这淫乱的小母马！她要发现你了！”  
女孩纯洁无暇的眼眸正直直的盯着Loki，彷佛已将他放荡无耻的模样尽收眼底。Loki惊慌失措的挣扎起来，可Thor的动作却越发的凶猛激烈，次次都正好刮过最敏感的腺体，他的抵抗在连续不断的快感面前根本不值一提。一旦被其他人碰到，魔法就会自动失效，眼看着女孩的指尖马上就要碰到他的脸，一种前所未有的羞耻感突然在Loki的脑子里爆炸开来，点燃了他身体里继续的全部快感，深深侵入他体内的巨物也猛然涨大，大量的精子喷洒在他抽搐的肉壁上，他挺立的阴茎也同时射出了一股粘稠的白液，又像坏掉了似的滴漏着更多的液体。高潮的快感将Loki彻底淹没，他喘息颤抖着，一时间完全忘记了要被发现的事。  
就在那女孩要碰到Loki的一瞬间，Thor伸手打向了留在桌子上的酒杯和碗碟。眼看着这些餐具凭空飞起，在庭院的柱子上被砸的稀烂，女孩和男妓立刻像活见鬼一样尖叫着落荒而逃，他们总算是解决了暴露的危机。  
Thor将阴茎抽了出来，过多的精液立即从被肏得艳红的穴口里汩汩漏出，沿着粉红的股缝和Loki的大腿向下滑落。Loki还伸手往自己的臀缝间摸了一把，用手指抚摸着红肿的褶皱，又把满手的精液抹在了自己粉红的臀肉上，就像在怀念刚才极致的快感。  
“这真是太惊险了，亲爱的猎魔人大师，“他用还夹杂着喘息的声音对Thor说，“一定是可怕的变种药物给了你这种变态的天赋……不过总的来说，我很喜欢这份‘告别礼物’。”  
Loki嘴里又冒出几句古怪的语言。空气中冒出了阵阵细小的微粒，包裹住他们被汗水和各种糟糕的液体浸湿的裸体，最后又变成了他们本来的衣物。一切的性爱痕迹都被魔法所抹去，他们又整整齐齐的站在花园里，就像什么也没有发生过。  
“所以……"Thor看了看自己身上整齐的衣服，“这就是最后了吗？"  
这不是Thor第一次和人告别。他的生命太过漫长，旅途又孤独险恶，他也曾经和许多人结下深厚的情谊，但在时间的推动下，他注定会和所有人失散分离。而Loki就像一只美丽的翠鸟，也许会在他的肩头停留片刻，然而终究也要离他而去。尽管他们认识还不到两天，但Thor从未觉得离别像现在这样苦涩难忍，就像是把他生命中的一部分活生生的挖走一样，叫他心痛得连话都说不出来。  
Loki冰凉的手抚摸着Thor的脸，他的瞳孔好似碧波荡漾的湖面，倒映着Thor那双充满了不舍的蓝色猫眼。  
“人们总说猎魔人是没有心肝、面无表情的怪物，现在看来他们都不对……”Loki在他唇边轻声说着，“噢，你又这样看着我了，就像上次我们分开时一样……”  
他们又吻在了一起，唇舌之间却不再像之前一样充满了情欲的滋味，却让人更加的沉溺其中。  
Thor想伸手最后一次拥抱他的翠鸟，但Loki突然睁大了眼睛，惊恐的注视着Thor背后的方向。紧接着他用力推开了Thor，手里爆发出魔法的光芒，朝前方大喊起来！  
“不——！！！”

注释  
1、翠鸟的背和头是蓝绿色的，肚子是黄色的，配色意外的很适合Loki呢哈哈哈  
2、魔法隐身也是巫师三中有过的剧情噢，碰到身上没有这个魔法的人就会失效。


	6. 爱情是什么颜色的

魔法的波动在Thor背后炸开，一阵强力的气流拍得他眼冒金星，直直的撞上了一旁的石柱。嗡嗡的耳鸣在Thor脑子里响了好几分钟才停下。刚勉强恢复了些许听力，一个刺耳难听的声音就传到了他耳朵里。  
“你怎么能这么对我！？”  
Thor眯着眼睛努力集中视线朝前看去，只能模糊的看见一个穿着术士长袍的陌生男人正站在Loki的对面。这男人脸色通红，青筋暴起，表情因为愤怒而扭曲，脑袋看起来像个快爆炸的气球，拍着自己胸口样子更是活像个乱发脾气的大猩猩。  
“你——你怎么能这么对我！！！”  
陌生男人疯狂的对Loki大喊大叫着，Loki则站在原地，手里还闪烁着凝聚成一团的魔法光芒。听见Thor站起身时的动静，Loki回头看了一眼，见他身上没有受伤的痕迹，又扭头冷冷的对陌生人说到：“好久不见了，Svadilfari。不过说真的，我一点也不想见你。”  
“Loki！你——”  
被Loki叫做Svadilfari的男人激动的朝前走了两步，Loki却不动声色的后退了半米。  
“你来找我干什么？”Loki冷漠的对他说，“我已经说过了，我会还钱给你的。”  
“你明知道我不想要钱！”Svadilfari眼睛里闪烁着近乎狰狞的渴望，他激动的挥舞着双臂，激动的对Loki大叫着，“我想要你，我只想要你！就像从前一样！”  
“你是不是活得太久，连耳朵都不好使了？我已经回复过你一百次了，不·可·能。而且请你弄清楚，就算是从前，我们之间也没什么深刻的关系。”  
“我们在一起这么久，难道你都忘了吗？！”  
Svadilfari又哭又笑的喊着，几乎像是半个疯子。Loki对他的求爱并不领情，只是警惕的盯着他疯狂的模样，似乎对他非常戒备。  
“记忆错乱的是你，Svadilfari，我们只是住在一起而已。而且那是因为我借用你的实验室里做研究。看在永恒之火的份上，Svadilfari大师，无论你问多少次，我的答案都不会改变的。”  
“什么？！为什么，为什么？！”Svadilfari抓着一头好像打结的马鬃毛似的乱发，他突然盯着Thor，激动的尖叫起来，“难道——难不成是为了他？！”  
Thor正用力的拍着脑袋，试图驱逐晕眩的感觉，他刚刚恢复了大部分的感官能力，就注意到眼前这个怒气冲冲的陌生男人正用一根哆哆嗦嗦的手指着他的鼻子。他还来不及问Loki到底是怎么回事，Svadilfari已经抢先指着他破口大骂起来。  
“就为了这个男人？一个猎魔人！？就为了这种又脏又臭不洗澡的死穷鬼、这种没心没肺不懂感情的猫眼怪胎？！你竟然为了这种男人离开我！？！Loki，别被他那张该死的脸给骗了！！”  
Thor马上就从Svadilfari的话里听出了端倪。怒火蹭蹭的窜上了Thor的胸口，他立刻在心里飞快的计划起了怎样才能马上砸烂这男人的脑袋。正当他捏紧拳头准备动手时，Loki却冷静而疏远的对Svadilfari说：“你想太多了，Svadilfari。我不见你只是因为我不想见你，这是我们之间的事情，和他一点关系都没有。”  
Loki说的似乎没错，他们本来就是两个偶然相逢，又马上要分开的陌生人，但不知道为什么，一听到这句“一点关系都没有”，Thor感觉就像被一根尖刺扎在了心上，让他浑身上下都充满了不快。  
“噢，该死的，Loki，这不关我的事？那我们刚才在那干什么？喝茶聊天吗？这个神经病难道是因为我喝了他的茶才想炸烂我的脑袋吗？！”   
面对Thor气势汹汹的质问，Loki叹息着捂住了额头，十分无奈的说：“Thor，这是我的私事——”  
“Loki，这个疯子刚才差点炸死我！”Thor愤怒的拉住了Loki的手臂，“这不是什么私事，这是用剑才能解决的事！”  
Thor此时就像一头暴躁的野兽，让Loki更加确定眼前的猎魔人和另一个世界的神是同一个人，因为不管是两千多岁还是七十好几，他们都一样的冲动鲁莽。Loki忍住翻白眼的冲动，靠近Thor悄声说到：“老天，你就不能冷静一点吗？他已经够疯了！别招惹Svadilfari，他的魔法很不好对付……”  
“那我马上就让他知道什么才叫不好对付！”  
“……你到底有没有在听我说话？”  
看着Thor和Loki说起了悄悄话，Svadilfari发现自己完全被晾在了一边，他的马脸越来越扭曲，嘴里冒出发狂似的嚎叫：“住口！你们给我住口！你这杀千刀的变种狗！不许再和Loki说话了！当然和你有关系，我都——”Svadilfari咬牙切齿的顿了一下，他的眼珠子里冒着的血丝，瞪得快要掉出眼眶，“我都看见了！”他接着叫嚷到，“我都看见你们刚才在做什么了！你这个整天在泥地里打滚的人渣，你——你竟敢、竟敢！！！”  
“你说什么？！”Thor和Loki异口同声的惊呼起来。  
“你、你……竟然用隐身魔法躲在附近？！”Loki苍白的脸颊上泛起一片羞愤的红晕，他生气得连声音都在发抖，“很好，Svadilfari，我们以后连朋友都不是了。而且我已经不是你的学生了，不需要你教我应该跟谁来往！我会把所有的钱都还清的，请你离开——”  
“这变种鬼到底好在那里！？”Svadilfari歇斯底里的打断了Loki说话，“只不过是裤裆里比我多了一根烂玩意儿罢了！”  
Loki对Svadilfari似乎还有所顾忌，但Thor再也听不下他的污言秽语了。于是他不顾Loki的阻拦，怒气冲冲的走到Svadilfari面前怒吼到：“给我闭嘴！你这个变态偷窥狂！”  
“你才应该闭嘴！”Svadilfari个头和Thor一样高，因此丝毫没有被他的气势压倒，反而变本加厉的辱骂起来，“猎魔人，别以为我不知道你有几斤几两！你这个脑子里长满肌肉的蠢材，以为多长了一根鸡巴，或者去刮一刮胡子就能得到他的心吗？做梦去吧，你这个畸形变种小白脸！你根本不了解他！”  
“别挑衅我，你这该死的马脸。”Thor脸色阴暗的说。  
“被我说中了对吗？”Svadilfari毫不畏惧瞪着Thor的眼睛，声音变得得意且恶毒，“别以为我不清楚，你才认识他不到两天。他又编了什么故事来骗你？说自己是没人要的畸形孤儿，还是说了那些铁盒子在路上跑来跑去的异世界？噢……看看你这连胡子都气歪的蠢样！承认吧，你这没脑子的猎魔人，你对他根本就是一无所知，而我从他几岁时起就认识他了！！！”  
他们像两头鼻子冒烟的斗牛一样瞪着对方的脸，让一旁的Loki感到越发的不忍直视，焦躁得一连扯断了自己的好几根头发。  
“够了！Svadilfari，你也什么都不知道！”Loki不耐烦的大声说到，“你以为睡过我的床，就等于了解我的一切吗？别再胡言乱语，也别再来找我了！”  
Loki本想遏止他们可笑的争吵，却没想到他的话一说出口，Thor握紧的拳头就气的发抖，Svadilfari则越发的嚣张跋扈，没有半点要住口的意思。  
“听见了吗？！猎魔人，你可不是唯一的幸运儿！你就是个不值钱的一夜情对象！你和他行李箱里的假鸡巴根本没什么区别！”  
“你在乱说什么鬼话？！”Loki气得眼眶都红了，“我的行李箱里没有那种东西！”  
“那是因为你根本用不着！”Svadilfari看了Loki一眼，脸上充满了扭曲的妒忌，他又扭头轻蔑的对Thor骂到：“你这可怜的傻蛋，真以为自己是特别的人吗？你是不是觉得这一切都像是命中注定？别痴心妄想了，每次我不在他身边，他就会找上你这样除了一张脸之外什么都没长齐的蠢人。我是他的老师，是他不可或缺的研究伙伴，还是他多年的情人，而你——”  
“别给你的马脸上贴金了，Svadilfari，我们的关系可没这么亲密。”Loki一脸不屑的反驳到，“我可没忘记你偷窃的我的研究成果，以及把我研究死灵术告上术士集会所的事。”  
“那都是为了让你回到我身边！”Svadilfari疯疯癫癫的对Loki大叫了一句，又一把揪住Thor的衣领，继续恶狠狠的嘲笑到：“你最好动动你那娘胎里根本没长出来的变种脑子想想清楚，你在他眼里根本什么都不是！”  
Svadilfari说的话接二连三的的戳中了Thor心里的痛处，让他愤怒得绷紧了全身的肌肉，整个人都徘徊在爆发的边缘。猫一样的瞳孔在烈日下缩成了一条细线，更是使Thor浑身上下多了一股非人的怪异和危险。  
“你在挑衅我吗？”Thor的声音阴沉而恐怖，仿佛是野兽撕碎对方的喉咙前发出的低吼。  
“噢，不……”站在一旁的Loki发出了痛苦的叹息。  
“来呀！你这畸形低能儿！”Svadilfari如同一只挥舞着钳子的毒蝎，“我不光要挑衅你，我还要跟你决斗！我要把你的头盖骨敲成两半，一半拿来给猪当食盆，另一半拿来当夜壶，再切掉你那两根变种鸡巴拿来喂狗！你休想从我这里抢走他！”  
花园里的气氛立即变得剑拔弩张起来，眼看着他们就要开打，Loki顿时感到头痛欲裂，只能最后一次试着唤回他们的理智。  
“你们是不是都疯了？”Loki提高了音量，“请容我提醒你们这里是帕西佛萝拉，而几条街之外就是永恒之火的老巢，在这里惹麻烦，是怕女巫猎人来的不够快吗！？”  
劝阻不但没有用，Loki的声音反而成了比赛开始的号角。Thor闪电般的抽出腰间锋利的匕首，Svadilfari的手心里也冒出了劈里啪啦的白光。一时情急之下，他们三人似乎都忘了自己身上还有隐身魔法，也忘了从帕西佛罗拉的二楼可以清清楚楚的看见花园里发生的一切。  
于是，在楼上谈情说爱的人们都不约而同的注意到了花园中诡异的情景——在空无一人的小庭院中，刺眼的白光突然炸开，几根石柱应声而碎，接着一地的碎石漂浮起来，像陨石一样砸向了石桌。然后一张石凳凭空飞起，可飞到半空时竟然撞上了无形的墙，“砰”的一声转身飞向了花园外的海湾。一旁的喷泉池又突然炸裂，被水溅到的地方滋滋冒烟。整个花园就像忽然活过来似的，碎石乱舞、四处崩裂，最后竟然有鲜血从空气中飞溅而出，到处喷洒，为这可怕的奇景添上了最骇人的一抹鲜红。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——有鬼！！花园里有鬼！！！”  
“永恒之火啊！保佑——求你保佑！快、快快……快去叫牧师！女巫猎人！”  
看见血光四溅，二楼伸长了脖子围观的人们纷纷捂着嘴尖叫起来。一些胆大的人忍不住跑下楼躲在墙后一惊一乍的窥伺，胆小的则哭着跑出了帕西佛萝拉的大门。然而越来越多的人被阵阵爆炸声吸引过来，把帕西佛萝拉门前的路口围得水泄不通。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——你——你这可恶的怪胎！！！”  
Svadilfari捂着流血不止的右眼跪倒在地，不过由于魔法的缘故，也只有Thor和Loki听得见他痛不欲生的哀嚎。他的魔法虽然强大，但身体就和其他术士一样脆弱而迟钝，根本就不是强壮敏捷的猎魔人的对手。几轮交锋之后，Thor身上只不过有几道划痕，而Svadilfari不但满身的割伤，连眼珠子都被Thor挖掉了一个。  
“快住手！”Loki一边拽住Thor的小臂，一边朝Svadilfari喊着，“再这样下去，我们全都会被女巫猎人抓起来红烧的！”  
见他站在Thor身边，Svadilfari剩下的那只眼中又爆出狰狞的目光 ，他一手撑在地上，声嘶力竭的喊出了咒语，地面立即从他手掌按下的地方爆裂开来，裂口像怪物的利齿般朝Thor飞速蔓延，Thor脚下的石板地面顷刻间崩裂粉碎，支撑着整个花园的悬崖也开始分崩离析。Svadilfari抬手聚起无数石头残片，趁Thor站不稳时朝他狠狠砸了过去，Thor侧身一跃避开了大部分石弹，但一片尖锐的碎石还是划伤了他的左眼，他踉跄着后退了一步，没想到竟然一脚踩了个空。眼看Thor就要跌入背后的悬崖，Loki便不顾一切的扑向了他，和他一起坠入了万丈深渊。  
目瞪口呆的Svadilfari见状也冲向了断崖的边缘，但他低头一看，山崖下只有一片静谧的海滩，海面上风平浪静，根本没有他们二人的踪影。荒唐的决斗就这样告一段落，只剩他一个人捂着流血的眼眶，在太阳底下发出没人能听见的嘶吼狂叫。

注释  
Svadilfari就是北欧神话里Loki变成母马去勾引的那匹修墙贼快的神马  
爱情当然是绿色的啊


	7. 故事的结局，故事的开始

在诺维格瑞的另一处，一道漩涡般的传送门忽然出现，“砰”的一声巨响，Thor和Loki都四仰八叉的砸在了翠鸟酒馆二楼某个空房间的地板上。  
“搞什么？！”皮糙肉厚的Thor一个挺身就坐了起来，“让我回去！”他猛拍地板怒吼到，“这次我要切掉他的脑袋！”  
作为一个脆弱的术士，Loki只能扶着腰慢慢的爬起来。见Thor一副还没打够的样子，他一边发出痛苦的吸气，一边生气的说到：“早知道你这么不爱惜生命，我就不把你一起传送过来了，应该让你掉进海里游泳三天三夜才对！”  
“哼，就凭那个马脸疯子吗？！他的动作比蜗牛还慢，手脚比麻秆还细，”说到这儿，Thor还不屑的抬起手臂展示了一下自己结实的肌肉，“他根本不是我的对手！”  
“我已经提醒过你，Svadilfari很难对付。他活了快两个世纪，还是术士集会所的核心成员，他的魔法强大得难以想象！而你竟然只拿一把匕首就和去和他决斗？！Svadilfari虽然精神失常，但有一句话他说的很对，你恐怕连脑子里都长满了肌肉吧！”  
“这有什么不对？真正的战斗靠的是力量、技巧和速度，实际上靠的就是肌肉。脑子本来就是肌肉做的，所以肌肉就是脑子，那疯子只有一个脑子，而我——”Thor站起来，把染血的匕首抛向空中转了一圈又稳稳的接住，“我浑身都长满了脑子！！再给我几分钟，我就能把他的另一只眼睛也挖出来！”  
“……算了，还是让我先看看你的眼睛吧。”  
Loki手的轻轻覆在Thor流血的左眼上，释放出一团温和的光芒。伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合着，虽然不会影响视力，但还是留下了一道凹凸不平的疤痕。  
翠鸟酒馆就在热闹的主教广场边上，两座标志性的巨大火堆常年伫立在广场的一头。盯着处刑的柱子绑着的两具烧焦的、不知道是精灵还是术士的干尸，Thor开口问到：“所以，那个名字拗口的马脸男和你是什么关系？”  
“噢……”Loki的声音中夹杂着一丝尴尬，“他是我的……朋友。”  
“哈，我知道是怎么回事了。”Thor笑着耸了耸肩，“毕竟我也是你的其中一个‘朋友’。只不过他是那种会给你带来‘小麻烦’的老朋友，而我——”他自嘲到，“我是方便快捷的临时朋友罢了。”  
“严格来说，他只是曾经的朋友……”Loki声音微弱的说，“最开始他是我在亚恩·班德学院的老师，回到泰莫利亚之后我又当了一段时间他的学徒。后来为了研究死灵术，我借用了他的实验室……”  
听了这些话，Thor还是一副面无表情的样子，让Loki突然就想起了那些关于猎魔人没有感情的传言。于是他的声音不自觉的颤抖拔高起来：“我以为他至少还要过几天才会找上门，没想到你们会正好撞见。总之……很抱歉让你遇上这种——”  
“你不用向我解释这些。”Thor摇着头打断了Loki，“难道你觉得我真的在嫉妒吗？这怎么可能？”他的语气变得很轻浮，又接着说，“我们发生的这种事情，你知道的，喝杯小酒，编点浪漫的假话，然后……一起找点乐子，就是这样而已。你不也很喜欢我编的那些故事吗？”  
“……噢。”Loki应了一声，他双手环胸，用力的捏住自己的手臂，“原来你是这样想的吗？”  
“哈！我是个七十岁的老家伙，你也不是真的只有十六岁，我们才认识了两天，所以这就是——就是……就像一个浪漫的小故事。我和那个马脸打架也只是因为他骂我是怪胎罢了，至于你们之间的旧事，跟我有什么关系？！”Thor边说边大幅度的晃着手臂，接着他又像个潇洒的浪子一样捋了捋自己的金发，用力的拍着自己的胸口，大笑着说：“别担心，我根本不放在心上。哈，哈哈！一点也不！”  
说完，Thor仔细的看了一下Loki的脸，Loki他直直站在他面前，紧抿着嘴唇，什么表情也没有。看了好一会儿，Thor终于忍不住迟疑的开口：“难道……你不是这样认为的吗？”  
“怎么可能？！”Loki马上就高声给出了否定的答案，他甚至还露出了一丝微笑，“我当然也是这样认为的，我很高兴你能用成熟的眼光来看待我们之间的关系。”  
他们都沉默了。过了十分漫长的几分钟之后，Loki开始念咒语，把自己落在帕西佛罗拉的行李箱用魔法传送了过来。  
“很抱歉，你的行李上没有我的魔法标记，只能麻烦你自己回去取，我想Svadilfari应该已经不在那儿了。”Loki很客气的说，“另外，在魔法上我暂时还不是Svadilfari的对手，下一次他再见到你可能就会要你的命，我也不一定能救得了你。所以今晚你还可以在翠鸟旅馆好好休息，不过明天我建议你找地方躲一段时间……”  
“等等！”Thor突然意识到Loki在和他告别，他急忙问到：“那你呢？！”  
“我？我当然是要马上走了，亲爱的猎魔人大师！”  
Loki提起他的行李箱，一边朝Thor挥手一边退向房间的门，他继续说到：“反正……我们的‘浪漫的小故事’已经演到结局了不是吗？”他弯下腰，像舞台上的演员一样做了个浮夸的退场动作，“我得去别的地方另谋生路了，还有一大笔钱等着我去还呢。”  
一看见Loki的手指碰到门把，Thor就飞快的冲上去一巴掌按在了门缝上，动作比他躲避刚才那些魔法碎石时还要迅捷灵敏。  
“请把你的手拿开，猎魔人大师，我想我们之间该说的都已经说完了。”  
“没错，说完了，但是，呃……你刚才说了要我找个安全的地方躲起来不是吗？那你就不能走。对，你不能走。”  
“什么？”Loki转过身不明所以的看着他，“……抱歉，我不明白。”  
“你们这些术士都会刚才那一招对吧？黑乎乎的漩涡，那种传送门，这样一来我躲到哪里都没有用。”  
“传送门也不是随便用的，首先只能传送到去过的地方，然后还要——”  
“总之我在哪里都不安全，除了在你身边。”  
Loki呆住了，他盯着着Thor的蓝眼睛看了好一会儿，在Thor的耐心马上要消耗殆尽的时候，他才给出了一点回应。  
“……哈？”  
“你刚才也看见了不是吗？那个马脸神经病每次攻击都会避开你，要不是你跟在我旁边，我可能已经被乱石砸成肉酱了。所以我认为最安全的藏身处就是——待在你身边。”  
“噢——这真是我听到过最奇怪的理论了。”他们初见时那种暧昧而神秘的微笑又回到了Loki脸上，他含蓄的嘲讽到：“猎魔人学校是不是教过你们不少关于逻辑学的知识？”  
然而这种拐弯抹脚的取笑根本伤害不了Thor，他又紧接着问了另一个毫无逻辑的问题：“你欠了他多少钱？”  
“……二十万克朗。”  
“我想我们可以做个交易。我可以帮你还这笔钱，相应你要……呆在我身边。”Thor的嗓音听起来有种可疑的紧张，他又补充到，“当然，这只是为了保证我的安全。毕竟要不是因为你，我也不会挖了他的眼睛，变成他的仇家……”  
“我怎么记得你刚才说的是因为他辱骂你，你才和他打起来的？”  
“哈哈、噢，我说过吗？”Thor干笑了两声，“年纪大了，记性不好，有时候我都不知道我在说什么……总之，你同意这个交易吗？”  
Loki没有马上回答，他宝石般的绿眼睛狡猾的躲开Thor锐利的目光瞥向了别处，或许是正在考虑Thor的建议。他薄薄的嘴唇刚要张开，Thor就立刻抢先说到：“你不拒绝的话，我就当作你同意了。”  
“鉴于你的另一只手已经从口袋里掏出了反魔法金属手铐，我好像从一开始没有机会拒绝吧。不过你为什么总是带着这些手铐？难道你跟我们术士有仇吗？”  
“搜集这些手铐是因为我打算给自己做个新的武器。你知道的，铁匠那儿的反魔法金属都卖的很贵，所以我没事就去打劫——我是说，跟女巫猎人打架，从他们那里搜集点反魔法金属材料。这样一来等我冬天回到陶森特，就可以叫那儿的武器大师给我打把新的剑之类的……噢！对了！”  
话说到一半，Thor的脑子里突然冒出了绝妙的主意，他高兴的对Loki说：“你可以跟我一起回去！现在从诺维格瑞骑马出发，十一月底我们就能到鲍克兰。我用打牌赚的钱在陶森特买了个葡萄酒庄园，你可以——”Thor突然意识到自己说的太多，语气也太过激动了。于是他不好意思的停顿了一下，换了种不那么兴高采烈的语调接着说到：“你可以住在那里。帮我在我的新武器上加点魔法……什么的。有把魔法剑，我也不用这么害怕那个马脸鬼了，下次他再敢出现在你十米以内，我就一剑砍了他的头！”  
Thor的手终于从门上移开了，比Loki还着急的率先走出了房门，又抓住Loki的手要把他拉下楼梯。  
“我们得快点了，现在可没空回帕西佛萝拉拿我的剑，只能先去附近的铁匠铺随便买点武器，再去买两匹马，不马上出发的话，冬天去往陶森特的路会被雪盖住的。”  
“马？”Loki也握住了Thor的手，“可以买一辆马车吗？”  
“为什么要买马车？”Thor迷惑不解的问，“反正我们又没什么行李，马车还不如骑马快。”  
Loki露出了狡黠的微笑，他朝前走了一步，靠在Thor身旁咬着他的耳朵悄悄说到：“因为我不会在马背上跟你做爱的。”  
几日后的一个中午，一辆崭新的马车行驶在通往南方陶森特公国的大道上。Loki坐在车里努力的思考着什么，而一只被魔法操控的羽毛笔正在一沓漂浮着的纸上写个不停。  
“Loki，你在写什么？”驾着马车的Thor好奇的问到，“写邪恶的咒语准备对付你的马脸老朋友吗？”  
“当然不是了。我在继续写我的剧本。”  
“我还真有点好奇，你故事里的猎魔人和他的‘意外之子’怎么样了？他们见面了吗？”  
一谈到故事，Loki便像个吟游诗人一样滔滔不绝的叙述起来： “承接上一幕的剧情，倒霉的猎魔人在刺激的冒险中遭到女巫的诅咒，变成了一只丑陋的大青蛙，无论他说什么别人都只能听见呱呱叫。他跳去向他的朋友们求助，但他们误以为猎魔人是一只真正的怪物，准备拔剑杀了他。这时候美丽的女主角登场了，在命运的作用下，她成了唯一一个能听见猎魔人说话的人。于是她同意了猎魔人的请求，帮他解除了女巫的魔咒——一个心甘情愿的吻，把丑陋的青蛙的变成了英俊的金发男人！人人都当猎魔人是怪胎，只有他的‘意外之子’永远能看见他的心。”他十分满意的总结到，“这真是个浪漫的开始，对吗？”  
“老天，你怎么又被这些童话骗了？”Thor无奈的笑了，“这故事是从奥森佛特传出来的。当时人们都传说奥森福特的下水道里有个王子变的青蛙，于是那儿的女孩就一个接一个的跑去送上亲吻。结果下水道里住着的是其实是个巨型蟾蜍怪！那些女孩一闻到它身上的毒气就窒息而死了，尸体被它用口水糊在了墙壁上当做储备粮，哈哈哈！”说到这些血腥恐怖的真相，Thor总是格外的兴奋，“不过据说那只蟾蜍怪确实是个王子，有个猎魔人受委托去杀它。当那位老兄一剑划开蟾蜍怪的大肚子时，它竟然突然变回了王子！不过这也没什么用，王子高贵的肠子洒了一地，他已经死在猎魔人的银剑下了。”  
“……Thor，”Loki在他背后头疼的捂住了脸，“没人想看一地都是肠子的故事。”  
“然后呢？”丝毫没意识到自己又毁了一个童话的Thor接着追问，“他们结了婚，生了一堆孩子？”  
“怎么可能？！第三幕才刚刚开始。在命运的指引下，他们理所当然的坠入了爱河，不过很快又分开了。”  
“演到这时候，观众手里的鸡蛋和菜叶该派上用场了。等等，为什么还会有分手的情节？既然她是‘意外之子’，意外律不会让他们轻易分开的。”  
Loki从马车的小窗内伸出手环住了Thor的脖子，靠在他肩上以一种充满戏剧感的口吻回答到：“优秀的剧本必须要充满戏剧性。他们分开都是因为猎魔人是个迟钝、自大、冲动又愚蠢的傻瓜！”Loki的声音跌宕起伏，“他竟然一时口不择言，说自己根本不爱她，这简直伤透了她的心。于是她决定永远离开他，把这一切都当成一场短暂的梦……”  
“呃……希望你能原谅他，”Thor愧疚的说，“我相信他一定不是故意的。”  
“他当然只是一时犯傻，这毕竟是个爱情故事。”Loki又坐回了车内，他拨弄着笔上的白羽毛，继续说到，“总之，我现在才刚写完第三幕。不过第四幕我也已经构思好了。满心悔恨的猎魔人要去追回他的‘意外之子’，但他刚找到她，他们就被邪恶的魔王双双抓住了。魔王拧着浑身是伤的猎魔人的脑袋——”  
“这个魔王又是怎么回事？！拧着脑袋？”Loki的语气令人感觉如同身临其境，Thor不由得想象了一下他描述的场景，立刻就皱起了眉，“老天，听起来真够疼的。”  
“戏剧里怎么能缺少邪恶的终极反派？总之，魔王以猎魔人的性命为威胁，逼女主角交出她从魔王这儿偷走的魔法蓝水晶。绝望的女孩屈服了，但得逞的魔王却却不打算放过他们，他掐着女主角的脖子把她扔下悬崖，猎魔人和她一起跳了下去。最后——噢！”正说到最关键的时候，马车却猛地一个急刹，害的Loki差点咬到了舌头。  
Loki往窗外一瞥，只见十几个个满脸凶相的人气势汹汹的挡在了他们的马车前，手里的长刀短棍太阳底下泛着危险的光，远处的弓箭手也瞄准了马车的方向。他们竟然遇上了拦路抢劫的强盗。看起来像头目的强盗上前一步，一开口就是一串粗俗的叫骂，接着就威胁Thor让他交出财物，否则就要了他们的小命。  
Thor叹了一口气，不紧不慢的翻身下马，手里握着他的新武器——一把大号的短柄铁锤。由于原来的武器落在了帕西佛萝拉，诺维格瑞鱼市的铸剑匠又水平堪忧，他挑来挑去只能选了这么一柄粗糙的锤子。  
“我简直想不明白，”Thor无奈的抱怨到，“为什么总有人想不开来挑战全副武装的猎魔人？是我长得有问题吗？Loki——”他准备提醒Loki避开远处的弓箭，但回头一看，马车里已经空无一人，Loki早就连影子都跑没了。  
“……好吧。”Thor不得不独自一人面对二十几个穷凶极恶的强盗。他挥了挥手里的锤子，轻松的问：“你们谁先上？”  
二十打一，结果早已注定。十几分钟之后，只有Thor一个人还好端端的站着，强盗们残缺的尸体则七零八落的倒在地上，路面上到处都是血污、残肢和散落的内脏。Thor一把抹掉脸上的血迹，走到空荡荡的马车前大喊到：“Loki！别再用你的隐身术了，我知道你还在里面，你是骗不了我的。”  
“你只猜对了一半。”Loki的声音突然响起，他的身形从空气中重现，不过不是在马车里，而是在拉车的马上。他衣着整洁的翘着脚悠闲的坐在马背上，手里抱着一本大号的硬皮书，不知正在上面写些什么。  
“你在干什么？”Thor张开满是血污的双手，苦着脸大声的说，”我真不敢相信，你竟然一点忙都不帮！”  
“只不过是二十多个平平无奇的强盗而已，你一个人对付已经绰绰有余了。”Loki仍专注于手中的纸笔，头也不抬的回答到，“再说他们有三四个弓箭手，箭的速度可比我念咒语要快得多，难道你忍心看见弓箭射穿我的脖子吗？”  
“如果你真的害怕弓箭，干嘛还骑在马上？坐这么高更容易被乱箭射死吧！？”  
Loki似乎终于完成了手里的创作，他满意的举起硬皮书端详了一会儿，然后自信的说：“因为这里的角度更好，更方便我记录你战斗时的英姿！你看！”  
原来Loki手里的是一本画簿，他向Thor展示的这一页上正是一幅精美的速写画，栩栩如生的描绘了刚才Thor一人对战十几个匪徒的壮观场景。  
“我一直在苦恼用剑太普通，会让角色缺乏令人印象深刻的特点，可你看这幅画——用锤子的猎魔人！？这简直是个绝妙的特色！”  
“锤子是挺顺手的，可以一下砸烂人的脑袋，等回到鲍克兰也许我应该让工匠给我弄把好点的锤子试试。你的画也……不错？”Thor对美术的了解十分有限，其实比起画画，他更希望Loki能帮他冻住几个强盗。而且他还发现了画中的几处不那么符合实际的地方。“你是不是画的不太对？左边这个人根本没有头，后面那个人只剩半个身子。”他回头指了指地上的尸体，非常客观的指出了Loki的错误，“可你画里他们看起来好像只是昏倒了似的，这会让别人误会我根本没有打死他们的。我建议你在地上加点血迹、肠子、断手断脚什么的。”  
“……快忘了你的肠子吧，Thor。艺术不是复制现实，艺术是美的创作！”Loki收起了画簿，从马背上跳了下来，“我要把这副画寄给剧院，让他们按照我的画来布景……要是再多几个强盗就好了，你有几个非常漂亮的动作我还没来得及画下来。”  
“老天！遇上二十几个强盗还不够倒霉吗！”Thor被Loki艺术家式的执着震惊了，“要是再遇到几次这种浪费时间的事，我们在冬天之前就没办法赶到鲍克兰了！”  
“其实……既然你知道鲍克兰的具体位置，我们也可以直接传送过去。”Thor刚露出欣喜的神色，Loki就接着补充到，“不过传送成功的前提是你要足够专注。如果开启传送门的时候你不小心走神想到了其他事，我们很有可能会出现在某个湖底、某栋房子的墙壁里或者陶森特女公爵卧室的床上。”  
“……算了。还是老老实实骑马吧。”  
在Thor一只脚踩在马镫上准备翻身上马时，Loki灵光乍现，又说到：“噢，对了！如果你能说清目的地和方向，事实上我也可以让马自己跑。”  
“什么？！你为什么不早点告诉我？？”Thor激动得差点一脚踢到马肚子，“你知道我这几天驾马车有多累吗？！”  
面对他的怒火，Loki眨着小鹿般的绿眼睛，无辜的回答：“你也没问过我啊。”  
夕阳西下，一辆诡异的马车正行驶在金黄的路面上。马背上空空如也，可两匹拉车的马却像中了邪一样依旧沿着大道飞速的疾驰。  
不用再驾车的Thor终于能舒舒服服坐在马车里了，这时他又想起了那个Loki还没说完的故事，于是他问Loki：“所以剧本的结局是什么？他们掉下了悬崖，然后呢？”  
“结局？猎魔人活了下来，但身受重伤的女主角死在了他的怀里，他只能抱着她的尸体，在黑色的荒原上哭着诉说他没能说出口的爱意……故事结束了。”  
“什么？我们掉下悬崖不就没摔死吗？！”突如其来的悲惨结局让Thor大为震惊，“我还以为这是一出喜剧！”  
“你有多久没去戏院了？现在已经不流行喜剧了。”Loki信心十足的解释着，“悲剧才能深入人心！这就是这部戏的主题——命运虽然给了他们很多次相爱的机会，但是他们一再的误会和错过，最终只能走向永远的离别……人们一定会为我的故事而疯狂的。”他两眼放光，志得意满的说到，“没有什么比命中注定但又失之交臂更揪心的了！”  
“……Loki，看完这出戏的观众一定会哭着写信威胁要杀了你的。”  
“这不也是他们喜爱我的故事最好的证明吗？而且我还可以写第二部，就比如——”羽毛笔又开始在漂浮的纸上飞快的动起来，灵感爆发的Loki继续说着，“女主角其实没有死，只是由于不再相信猎魔人的爱，才用假死欺骗了他。很多年以后他们才在命运的推动下再次相遇。猎魔人接受了一位女王的委托，到了王宫才发现女王就是他失散多年的爱人！其实女主角是一位强大的源力术士，是长者之血的后裔！这时候新的威胁又突然出现——”  
“又关长者之血什么事？这死去活来的故事是怎么回事？”再也听不下去的Thor插嘴打断了Loki，“你要玩弄观众的感情到什么程度才肯罢休？就不能让他们快快乐乐的永远在一起吗？”  
“当然不可以了！Thor，你一点都不了解戏剧，也不了解观众的心！”  
“好吧，让戏剧见鬼去吧！”  
“Thor，不要脱我的衣服！我还没写完！”Loki开始后悔告诉Thor可以让马车自己走的事了，“灵感是转瞬即逝的，如果不及时抓住的话——唔……！？”  
两匹健壮的马拉着摇晃的马车，沿着大道奔向了童话般的美酒之国陶森特。而北方又增添了许多可怕的传说：诺维格瑞城里流言四起，人们都相信帕西佛萝拉俱乐部里游荡着会引起爆炸的幽灵；通往南方的大道上，沿路村镇的农民纷纷声称，自己遇见过由看不见的鬼魂驾驶的亡灵马车……  
无论如何，一段浪漫的故事终于暂时告一段落，而新的传奇才刚刚开始。

——END

注释  
1、青蛙王子和前面灰姑娘的黑暗版故事都出自巫师三游戏。巫师系列不管是小说还是游戏都特别喜欢把经典的童话故事改成邪恶黑暗少儿不宜版。  
2、“肌肉就是脑子”的理论来自塔导拍摄的Thor在澳大利亚和人类小哥合租的搞笑短片。  
3、长者之血是巫师系列中一种古老的精灵族血脉，其后代会有穿越时空的能力，也是杰出的魔法天才。实际上本文中Loki和游戏中的希里一样也是长者之血的后裔。

谢谢你们的阅读！各位亲爱的小伙伴看完别忘了留下你的评论，参与抽奖活动噢┗|｀O′|┛ ！！爱你们！


	8. 故事的结局，故事的开始

在诺维格瑞的另一处，一道漩涡般的传送门忽然出现，“砰”的一声巨响，Thor和Loki都四仰八叉的砸在了翠鸟酒馆二楼某个空房间的地板上。  
“搞什么？！”皮糙肉厚的Thor一个挺身就坐了起来，“让我回去！”他猛拍地板怒吼到，“这次我要切掉他的脑袋！”  
作为一个脆弱的术士，Loki只能扶着腰慢慢的爬起来。见Thor一副还没打够的样子，他一边发出痛苦的吸气，一边生气的说到：“早知道你这么不爱惜生命，我就不把你一起传送过来了，应该让你掉进海里游泳三天三夜才对！”  
“哼，就凭那个马脸疯子吗？！他的动作比蜗牛还慢，手脚比麻秆还细，”说到这儿，Thor还不屑的抬起手臂展示了一下自己结实的肌肉，“他根本不是我的对手！”  
“我已经提醒过你，Svadilfari很难对付。他活了快两个世纪，还是术士集会所的核心成员，他的魔法强大得难以想象！而你竟然只拿一把匕首就和去和他决斗？！Svadilfari虽然精神失常，但有一句话他说的很对，你恐怕连脑子里都长满了肌肉吧！”  
“这有什么不对？真正的战斗靠的是力量、技巧和速度，实际上靠的就是肌肉。脑子本来就是肌肉做的，所以肌肉就是脑子，那疯子只有一个脑子，而我——”Thor站起来，把染血的匕首抛向空中转了一圈又稳稳的接住，“我浑身都长满了脑子！！再给我几分钟，我就能把他的另一只眼睛也挖出来！”  
“……算了，还是让我先看看你的眼睛吧。”  
Loki手的轻轻覆在Thor流血的左眼上，释放出一团温和的光芒。伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合着，虽然不会影响视力，但还是留下了一道凹凸不平的疤痕。  
翠鸟酒馆就在热闹的主教广场边上，两座标志性的巨大火堆常年伫立在广场的一头。盯着处刑的柱子绑着的两具烧焦的、不知道是精灵还是术士的干尸，Thor开口问到：“所以，那个名字拗口的马脸男和你是什么关系？”  
“噢……”Loki的声音中夹杂着一丝尴尬，“他是我的……朋友。”  
“哈，我知道是怎么回事了。”Thor笑着耸了耸肩，“毕竟我也是你的其中一个‘朋友’。只不过他是那种会给你带来‘小麻烦’的老朋友，而我——”他自嘲到，“我是方便快捷的临时朋友罢了。”  
“严格来说，他只是曾经的朋友……”Loki声音微弱的说，“最开始他是我在亚恩·班德学院的老师，回到泰莫利亚之后我又当了一段时间他的学徒。后来为了研究死灵术，我借用了他的实验室……”  
听了这些话，Thor还是一副面无表情的样子，让Loki突然就想起了那些关于猎魔人没有感情的传言。于是他的声音不自觉的颤抖拔高起来：“我以为他至少还要过几天才会找上门，没想到你们会正好撞见。总之……很抱歉让你遇上这种——”  
“你不用向我解释这些。”Thor摇着头打断了Loki，“难道你觉得我真的在嫉妒吗？这怎么可能？”他的语气变得很轻浮，又接着说，“我们发生的这种事情，你知道的，喝杯小酒，编点浪漫的假话，然后……一起找点乐子，就是这样而已。你不也很喜欢我编的那些故事吗？”  
“……噢。”Loki应了一声，他双手环胸，用力的捏住自己的手臂，“原来你是这样想的吗？”  
“哈！我是个七十岁的老家伙，你也不是真的只有十六岁，我们才认识了两天，所以这就是——就是……就像一个浪漫的小故事。我和那个马脸打架也只是因为他骂我是怪胎罢了，至于你们之间的旧事，跟我有什么关系？！”Thor边说边大幅度的晃着手臂，接着他又像个潇洒的浪子一样捋了捋自己的金发，用力的拍着自己的胸口，大笑着说：“别担心，我根本不放在心上。哈，哈哈！一点也不！”  
说完，Thor仔细的看了一下Loki的脸，Loki他直直站在他面前，紧抿着嘴唇，什么表情也没有。看了好一会儿，Thor终于忍不住迟疑的开口：“难道……你不是这样认为的吗？”  
“怎么可能？！”Loki马上就高声给出了否定的答案，他甚至还露出了一丝微笑，“我当然也是这样认为的，我很高兴你能用成熟的眼光来看待我们之间的关系。”  
他们都沉默了。过了十分漫长的几分钟之后，Loki开始念咒语，把自己落在帕西佛罗拉的行李箱用魔法传送了过来。  
“很抱歉，你的行李上没有我的魔法标记，只能麻烦你自己回去取，我想Svadilfari应该已经不在那儿了。”Loki很客气的说，“另外，在魔法上我暂时还不是Svadilfari的对手，下一次他再见到你可能就会要你的命，我也不一定能救得了你。所以今晚你还可以在翠鸟旅馆好好休息，不过明天我建议你找地方躲一段时间……”  
“等等！”Thor突然意识到Loki在和他告别，他急忙问到：“那你呢？！”  
“我？我当然是要马上走了，亲爱的猎魔人大师！”  
Loki提起他的行李箱，一边朝Thor挥手一边退向房间的门，他继续说到：“反正……我们的‘浪漫的小故事’已经演到结局了不是吗？”他弯下腰，像舞台上的演员一样做了个浮夸的退场动作，“我得去别的地方另谋生路了，还有一大笔钱等着我去还呢。”  
一看见Loki的手指碰到门把，Thor就飞快的冲上去一巴掌按在了门缝上，动作比他躲避刚才那些魔法碎石时还要迅捷灵敏。  
“请把你的手拿开，猎魔人大师，我想我们之间该说的都已经说完了。”  
“没错，说完了，但是，呃……你刚才说了要我找个安全的地方躲起来不是吗？那你就不能走。对，你不能走。”  
“什么？”Loki转过身不明所以的看着他，“……抱歉，我不明白。”  
“你们这些术士都会刚才那一招对吧？黑乎乎的漩涡，那种传送门，这样一来我躲到哪里都没有用。”  
“传送门也不是随便用的，首先只能传送到去过的地方，然后还要——”  
“总之我在哪里都不安全，除了在你身边。”  
Loki呆住了，他盯着着Thor的蓝眼睛看了好一会儿，在Thor的耐心马上要消耗殆尽的时候，他才给出了一点回应。  
“……哈？”  
“你刚才也看见了不是吗？那个马脸神经病每次攻击都会避开你，要不是你跟在我旁边，我可能已经被乱石砸成肉酱了。所以我认为最安全的藏身处就是——待在你身边。”  
“噢——这真是我听到过最奇怪的理论了。”他们初见时那种暧昧而神秘的微笑又回到了Loki脸上，他含蓄的嘲讽到：“猎魔人学校是不是教过你们不少关于逻辑学的知识？”  
然而这种拐弯抹脚的取笑根本伤害不了Thor，他又紧接着问了另一个毫无逻辑的问题：“你欠了他多少钱？”  
“……二十万克朗。”  
“我想我们可以做个交易。我可以帮你还这笔钱，相应你要……呆在我身边。”Thor的嗓音听起来有种可疑的紧张，他又补充到，“当然，这只是为了保证我的安全。毕竟要不是因为你，我也不会挖了他的眼睛，变成他的仇家……”  
“我怎么记得你刚才说的是因为他辱骂你，你才和他打起来的？”  
“哈哈、噢，我说过吗？”Thor干笑了两声，“年纪大了，记性不好，有时候我都不知道我在说什么……总之，你同意这个交易吗？”  
Loki没有马上回答，他宝石般的绿眼睛狡猾的躲开Thor锐利的目光瞥向了别处，或许是正在考虑Thor的建议。他薄薄的嘴唇刚要张开，Thor就立刻抢先说到：“你不拒绝的话，我就当作你同意了。”  
“鉴于你的另一只手已经从口袋里掏出了反魔法金属手铐，我好像从一开始没有机会拒绝吧。不过你为什么总是带着这些手铐？难道你跟我们术士有仇吗？”  
“搜集这些手铐是因为我打算给自己做个新的武器。你知道的，铁匠那儿的反魔法金属都卖的很贵，所以我没事就去打劫——我是说，跟女巫猎人打架，从他们那里搜集点反魔法金属材料。这样一来等我冬天回到陶森特，就可以叫那儿的武器大师给我打把新的剑之类的……噢！对了！”  
话说到一半，Thor的脑子里突然冒出了绝妙的主意，他高兴的对Loki说：“你可以跟我一起回去！现在从诺维格瑞骑马出发，十一月底我们就能到鲍克兰。我用打牌赚的钱在陶森特买了个葡萄酒庄园，你可以——”Thor突然意识到自己说的太多，语气也太过激动了。于是他不好意思的停顿了一下，换了种不那么兴高采烈的语调接着说到：“你可以住在那里。帮我在我的新武器上加点魔法……什么的。有把魔法剑，我也不用这么害怕那个马脸鬼了，下次他再敢出现在你十米以内，我就一剑砍了他的头！”  
Thor的手终于从门上移开了，比Loki还着急的率先走出了房门，又抓住Loki的手要把他拉下楼梯。  
“我们得快点了，现在可没空回帕西佛萝拉拿我的剑，只能先去附近的铁匠铺随便买点武器，再去买两匹马，不马上出发的话，冬天去往陶森特的路会被雪盖住的。”  
“马？”Loki也握住了Thor的手，“可以买一辆马车吗？”  
“为什么要买马车？”Thor迷惑不解的问，“反正我们又没什么行李，马车还不如骑马快。”  
Loki露出了狡黠的微笑，他朝前走了一步，靠在Thor身旁咬着他的耳朵悄悄说到：“因为我不会在马背上跟你做爱的。”  
几日后的一个中午，一辆崭新的马车行驶在通往南方陶森特公国的大道上。Loki坐在车里努力的思考着什么，而一只被魔法操控的羽毛笔正在一沓漂浮着的纸上写个不停。  
“Loki，你在写什么？”驾着马车的Thor好奇的问到，“写邪恶的咒语准备对付你的马脸老朋友吗？”  
“当然不是了。我在继续写我的剧本。”  
“我还真有点好奇，你故事里的猎魔人和他的‘意外之子’怎么样了？他们见面了吗？”  
一谈到故事，Loki便像个吟游诗人一样滔滔不绝的叙述起来： “承接上一幕的剧情，倒霉的猎魔人在刺激的冒险中遭到女巫的诅咒，变成了一只丑陋的大青蛙，无论他说什么别人都只能听见呱呱叫。他跳去向他的朋友们求助，但他们误以为猎魔人是一只真正的怪物，准备拔剑杀了他。这时候美丽的女主角登场了，在命运的作用下，她成了唯一一个能听见猎魔人说话的人。于是她同意了猎魔人的请求，帮他解除了女巫的魔咒——一个心甘情愿的吻，把丑陋的青蛙的变成了英俊的金发男人！人人都当猎魔人是怪胎，只有他的‘意外之子’永远能看见他的心。”他十分满意的总结到，“这真是个浪漫的开始，对吗？”  
“老天，你怎么又被这些童话骗了？”Thor无奈的笑了，“这故事是从奥森佛特传出来的。当时人们都传说奥森福特的下水道里有个王子变的青蛙，于是那儿的女孩就一个接一个的跑去送上亲吻。结果下水道里住着的是其实是个巨型蟾蜍怪！那些女孩一闻到它身上的毒气就窒息而死了，尸体被它用口水糊在了墙壁上当做储备粮，哈哈哈！”说到这些血腥恐怖的真相，Thor总是格外的兴奋，“不过据说那只蟾蜍怪确实是个王子，有个猎魔人受委托去杀它。当那位老兄一剑划开蟾蜍怪的大肚子时，它竟然突然变回了王子！不过这也没什么用，王子高贵的肠子洒了一地，他已经死在猎魔人的银剑下了。”  
“……Thor，”Loki在他背后头疼的捂住了脸，“没人想看一地都是肠子的故事。”  
“然后呢？”丝毫没意识到自己又毁了一个童话的Thor接着追问，“他们结了婚，生了一堆孩子？”  
“怎么可能？！第三幕才刚刚开始。在命运的指引下，他们理所当然的坠入了爱河，不过很快又分开了。”  
“演到这时候，观众手里的鸡蛋和菜叶该派上用场了。等等，为什么还会有分手的情节？既然她是‘意外之子’，意外律不会让他们轻易分开的。”  
Loki从马车的小窗内伸出手环住了Thor的脖子，靠在他肩上以一种充满戏剧感的口吻回答到：“优秀的剧本必须要充满戏剧性。他们分开都是因为猎魔人是个迟钝、自大、冲动又愚蠢的傻瓜！”Loki的声音跌宕起伏，“他竟然一时口不择言，说自己根本不爱她，这简直伤透了她的心。于是她决定永远离开他，把这一切都当成一场短暂的梦……”  
“呃……希望你能原谅他，”Thor愧疚的说，“我相信他一定不是故意的。”  
“他当然只是一时犯傻，这毕竟是个爱情故事。”Loki又坐回了车内，他拨弄着笔上的白羽毛，继续说到，“总之，我现在才刚写完第三幕。不过第四幕我也已经构思好了。满心悔恨的猎魔人要去追回他的‘意外之子’，但他刚找到她，他们就被邪恶的魔王双双抓住了。魔王拧着浑身是伤的猎魔人的脑袋——”  
“这个魔王又是怎么回事？！拧着脑袋？”Loki的语气令人感觉如同身临其境，Thor不由得想象了一下他描述的场景，立刻就皱起了眉，“老天，听起来真够疼的。”  
“戏剧里怎么能缺少邪恶的终极反派？总之，魔王以猎魔人的性命为威胁，逼女主角交出她从魔王这儿偷走的魔法蓝水晶。绝望的女孩屈服了，但得逞的魔王却却不打算放过他们，他掐着女主角的脖子把她扔下悬崖，猎魔人和她一起跳了下去。最后——噢！”正说到最关键的时候，马车却猛地一个急刹，害的Loki差点咬到了舌头。  
Loki往窗外一瞥，只见十几个个满脸凶相的人气势汹汹的挡在了他们的马车前，手里的长刀短棍太阳底下泛着危险的光，远处的弓箭手也瞄准了马车的方向。他们竟然遇上了拦路抢劫的强盗。看起来像头目的强盗上前一步，一开口就是一串粗俗的叫骂，接着就威胁Thor让他交出财物，否则就要了他们的小命。  
Thor叹了一口气，不紧不慢的翻身下马，手里握着他的新武器——一把大号的短柄铁锤。由于原来的武器落在了帕西佛萝拉，诺维格瑞鱼市的铸剑匠又水平堪忧，他挑来挑去只能选了这么一柄粗糙的锤子。  
“我简直想不明白，”Thor无奈的抱怨到，“为什么总有人想不开来挑战全副武装的猎魔人？是我长得有问题吗？Loki——”他准备提醒Loki避开远处的弓箭，但回头一看，马车里已经空无一人，Loki早就连影子都跑没了。  
“……好吧。”Thor不得不独自一人面对二十几个穷凶极恶的强盗。他挥了挥手里的锤子，轻松的问：“你们谁先上？”  
二十打一，结果早已注定。十几分钟之后，只有Thor一个人还好端端的站着，强盗们残缺的尸体则七零八落的倒在地上，路面上到处都是血污、残肢和散落的内脏。Thor一把抹掉脸上的血迹，走到空荡荡的马车前大喊到：“Loki！别再用你的隐身术了，我知道你还在里面，你是骗不了我的。”  
“你只猜对了一半。”Loki的声音突然响起，他的身形从空气中重现，不过不是在马车里，而是在拉车的马上。他衣着整洁的翘着脚悠闲的坐在马背上，手里抱着一本大号的硬皮书，不知正在上面写些什么。  
“你在干什么？”Thor张开满是血污的双手，苦着脸大声的说，”我真不敢相信，你竟然一点忙都不帮！”  
“只不过是二十多个平平无奇的强盗而已，你一个人对付已经绰绰有余了。”Loki仍专注于手中的纸笔，头也不抬的回答到，“再说他们有三四个弓箭手，箭的速度可比我念咒语要快得多，难道你忍心看见弓箭射穿我的脖子吗？”  
“如果你真的害怕弓箭，干嘛还骑在马上？坐这么高更容易被乱箭射死吧！？”  
Loki似乎终于完成了手里的创作，他满意的举起硬皮书端详了一会儿，然后自信的说：“因为这里的角度更好，更方便我记录你战斗时的英姿！你看！”  
原来Loki手里的是一本画簿，他向Thor展示的这一页上正是一幅精美的速写画，栩栩如生的描绘了刚才Thor一人对战十几个匪徒的壮观场景。  
“我一直在苦恼用剑太普通，会让角色缺乏令人印象深刻的特点，可你看这幅画——用锤子的猎魔人！？这简直是个绝妙的特色！”  
“锤子是挺顺手的，可以一下砸烂人的脑袋，等回到鲍克兰也许我应该让工匠给我弄把好点的锤子试试。你的画也……不错？”Thor对美术的了解十分有限，其实比起画画，他更希望Loki能帮他冻住几个强盗。而且他还发现了画中的几处不那么符合实际的地方。“你是不是画的不太对？左边这个人根本没有头，后面那个人只剩半个身子。”他回头指了指地上的尸体，非常客观的指出了Loki的错误，“可你画里他们看起来好像只是昏倒了似的，这会让别人误会我根本没有打死他们的。我建议你在地上加点血迹、肠子、断手断脚什么的。”  
“……快忘了你的肠子吧，Thor。艺术不是复制现实，艺术是美的创作！”Loki收起了画簿，从马背上跳了下来，“我要把这副画寄给剧院，让他们按照我的画来布景……要是再多几个强盗就好了，你有几个非常漂亮的动作我还没来得及画下来。”  
“老天！遇上二十几个强盗还不够倒霉吗！”Thor被Loki艺术家式的执着震惊了，“要是再遇到几次这种浪费时间的事，我们在冬天之前就没办法赶到鲍克兰了！”  
“其实……既然你知道鲍克兰的具体位置，我们也可以直接传送过去。”Thor刚露出欣喜的神色，Loki就接着补充到，“不过传送成功的前提是你要足够专注。如果开启传送门的时候你不小心走神想到了其他事，我们很有可能会出现在某个湖底、某栋房子的墙壁里或者陶森特女公爵卧室的床上。”  
“……算了。还是老老实实骑马吧。”  
在Thor一只脚踩在马镫上准备翻身上马时，Loki灵光乍现，又说到：“噢，对了！如果你能说清目的地和方向，事实上我也可以让马自己跑。”  
“什么？！你为什么不早点告诉我？？”Thor激动得差点一脚踢到马肚子，“你知道我这几天驾马车有多累吗？！”  
面对他的怒火，Loki眨着小鹿般的绿眼睛，无辜的回答：“你也没问过我啊。”  
夕阳西下，一辆诡异的马车正行驶在金黄的路面上。马背上空空如也，可两匹拉车的马却像中了邪一样依旧沿着大道飞速的疾驰。  
不用再驾车的Thor终于能舒舒服服坐在马车里了，这时他又想起了那个Loki还没说完的故事，于是他问Loki：“所以剧本的结局是什么？他们掉下了悬崖，然后呢？”  
“结局？猎魔人活了下来，但身受重伤的女主角死在了他的怀里，他只能抱着她的尸体，在黑色的荒原上哭着诉说他没能说出口的爱意……故事结束了。”  
“什么？我们掉下悬崖不就没摔死吗？！”突如其来的悲惨结局让Thor大为震惊，“我还以为这是一出喜剧！”  
“你有多久没去戏院了？现在已经不流行喜剧了。”Loki信心十足的解释着，“悲剧才能深入人心！这就是这部戏的主题——命运虽然给了他们很多次相爱的机会，但是他们一再的误会和错过，最终只能走向永远的离别……人们一定会为我的故事而疯狂的。”他两眼放光，志得意满的说到，“没有什么比命中注定但又失之交臂更揪心的了！”  
“……Loki，看完这出戏的观众一定会哭着写信威胁要杀了你的。”  
“这不也是他们喜爱我的故事最好的证明吗？而且我还可以写第二部，就比如——”羽毛笔又开始在漂浮的纸上飞快的动起来，灵感爆发的Loki继续说着，“女主角其实没有死，只是由于不再相信猎魔人的爱，才用假死欺骗了他。很多年以后他们才在命运的推动下再次相遇。猎魔人接受了一位女王的委托，到了王宫才发现女王就是他失散多年的爱人！其实女主角是一位强大的源力术士，是长者之血的后裔！这时候新的威胁又突然出现——”  
“又关长者之血什么事？这死去活来的故事是怎么回事？”再也听不下去的Thor插嘴打断了Loki，“你要玩弄观众的感情到什么程度才肯罢休？就不能让他们快快乐乐的永远在一起吗？”  
“当然不可以了！Thor，你一点都不了解戏剧，也不了解观众的心！”  
“好吧，让戏剧见鬼去吧！”  
“Thor，不要脱我的衣服！我还没写完！”Loki开始后悔告诉Thor可以让马车自己走的事了，“灵感是转瞬即逝的，如果不及时抓住的话——唔……！？”  
两匹健壮的马拉着摇晃的马车，沿着大道奔向了童话般的美酒之国陶森特。而北方又增添了许多可怕的传说：诺维格瑞城里流言四起，人们都相信帕西佛萝拉俱乐部里游荡着会引起爆炸的幽灵；通往南方的大道上，沿路村镇的农民纷纷声称，自己遇见过由看不见的鬼魂驾驶的亡灵马车……  
无论如何，一段浪漫的故事终于暂时告一段落，而新的传奇才刚刚开始。

——END

注释  
1、青蛙王子和前面灰姑娘的黑暗版故事都出自巫师三游戏。巫师系列不管是小说还是游戏都特别喜欢把经典的童话故事改成邪恶黑暗少儿不宜版。  
2、“肌肉就是脑子”的理论来自塔导拍摄的Thor在澳大利亚和人类小哥合租的搞笑短片。  
3、长者之血是巫师系列中一种古老的精灵族血脉，其后代会有穿越时空的能力，也是杰出的魔法天才。实际上本文中Loki和游戏中的希里一样也是长者之血的后裔。

谢谢你们的阅读！各位亲爱的小伙伴看完别忘了留下你的评论，参与抽奖活动噢┗|｀O′|┛ ！！爱你们！


	9. 故事的结局，故事的开始

在诺维格瑞的另一处，一道漩涡般的传送门忽然出现，“砰”的一声巨响，Thor和Loki都四仰八叉的砸在了翠鸟酒馆二楼某个空房间的地板上。  
“搞什么？！”皮糙肉厚的Thor一个挺身就坐了起来，“让我回去！”他猛拍地板怒吼到，“这次我要切掉他的脑袋！”  
作为一个脆弱的术士，Loki只能扶着腰慢慢的爬起来。见Thor一副还没打够的样子，他一边发出痛苦的吸气，一边生气的说到：“早知道你这么不爱惜生命，我就不把你一起传送过来了，应该让你掉进海里游泳三天三夜才对！”  
“哼，就凭那个马脸疯子吗？！他的动作比蜗牛还慢，手脚比麻秆还细，”说到这儿，Thor还不屑的抬起手臂展示了一下自己结实的肌肉，“他根本不是我的对手！”  
“我已经提醒过你，Svadilfari很难对付。他活了快两个世纪，还是术士集会所的核心成员，他的魔法强大得难以想象！而你竟然只拿一把匕首就和去和他决斗？！Svadilfari虽然精神失常，但有一句话他说的很对，你恐怕连脑子里都长满了肌肉吧！”  
“这有什么不对？真正的战斗靠的是力量、技巧和速度，实际上靠的就是肌肉。脑子本来就是肌肉做的，所以肌肉就是脑子，那疯子只有一个脑子，而我——”Thor站起来，把染血的匕首抛向空中转了一圈又稳稳的接住，“我浑身都长满了脑子！！再给我几分钟，我就能把他的另一只眼睛也挖出来！”  
“……算了，还是让我先看看你的眼睛吧。”  
Loki手的轻轻覆在Thor流血的左眼上，释放出一团温和的光芒。伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合着，虽然不会影响视力，但还是留下了一道凹凸不平的疤痕。  
翠鸟酒馆就在热闹的主教广场边上，两座标志性的巨大火堆常年伫立在广场的一头。盯着处刑的柱子绑着的两具烧焦的、不知道是精灵还是术士的干尸，Thor开口问到：“所以，那个名字拗口的马脸男和你是什么关系？”  
“噢……”Loki的声音中夹杂着一丝尴尬，“他是我的……朋友。”  
“哈，我知道是怎么回事了。”Thor笑着耸了耸肩，“毕竟我也是你的其中一个‘朋友’。只不过他是那种会给你带来‘小麻烦’的老朋友，而我——”他自嘲到，“我是方便快捷的临时朋友罢了。”  
“严格来说，他只是曾经的朋友……”Loki声音微弱的说，“最开始他是我在亚恩·班德学院的老师，回到泰莫利亚之后我又当了一段时间他的学徒。后来为了研究死灵术，我借用了他的实验室……”  
听了这些话，Thor还是一副面无表情的样子，让Loki突然就想起了那些关于猎魔人没有感情的传言。于是他的声音不自觉的颤抖拔高起来：“我以为他至少还要过几天才会找上门，没想到你们会正好撞见。总之……很抱歉让你遇上这种——”  
“你不用向我解释这些。”Thor摇着头打断了Loki，“难道你觉得我真的在嫉妒吗？这怎么可能？”他的语气变得很轻浮，又接着说，“我们发生的这种事情，你知道的，喝杯小酒，编点浪漫的假话，然后……一起找点乐子，就是这样而已。你不也很喜欢我编的那些故事吗？”  
“……噢。”Loki应了一声，他双手环胸，用力的捏住自己的手臂，“原来你是这样想的吗？”  
“哈！我是个七十岁的老家伙，你也不是真的只有十六岁，我们才认识了两天，所以这就是——就是……就像一个浪漫的小故事。我和那个马脸打架也只是因为他骂我是怪胎罢了，至于你们之间的旧事，跟我有什么关系？！”Thor边说边大幅度的晃着手臂，接着他又像个潇洒的浪子一样捋了捋自己的金发，用力的拍着自己的胸口，大笑着说：“别担心，我根本不放在心上。哈，哈哈！一点也不！”  
说完，Thor仔细的看了一下Loki的脸，Loki他直直站在他面前，紧抿着嘴唇，什么表情也没有。看了好一会儿，Thor终于忍不住迟疑的开口：“难道……你不是这样认为的吗？”  
“怎么可能？！”Loki马上就高声给出了否定的答案，他甚至还露出了一丝微笑，“我当然也是这样认为的，我很高兴你能用成熟的眼光来看待我们之间的关系。”  
他们都沉默了。过了十分漫长的几分钟之后，Loki开始念咒语，把自己落在帕西佛罗拉的行李箱用魔法传送了过来。  
“很抱歉，你的行李上没有我的魔法标记，只能麻烦你自己回去取，我想Svadilfari应该已经不在那儿了。”Loki很客气的说，“另外，在魔法上我暂时还不是Svadilfari的对手，下一次他再见到你可能就会要你的命，我也不一定能救得了你。所以今晚你还可以在翠鸟旅馆好好休息，不过明天我建议你找地方躲一段时间……”  
“等等！”Thor突然意识到Loki在和他告别，他急忙问到：“那你呢？！”  
“我？我当然是要马上走了，亲爱的猎魔人大师！”  
Loki提起他的行李箱，一边朝Thor挥手一边退向房间的门，他继续说到：“反正……我们的‘浪漫的小故事’已经演到结局了不是吗？”他弯下腰，像舞台上的演员一样做了个浮夸的退场动作，“我得去别的地方另谋生路了，还有一大笔钱等着我去还呢。”  
一看见Loki的手指碰到门把，Thor就飞快的冲上去一巴掌按在了门缝上，动作比他躲避刚才那些魔法碎石时还要迅捷灵敏。  
“请把你的手拿开，猎魔人大师，我想我们之间该说的都已经说完了。”  
“没错，说完了，但是，呃……你刚才说了要我找个安全的地方躲起来不是吗？那你就不能走。对，你不能走。”  
“什么？”Loki转过身不明所以的看着他，“……抱歉，我不明白。”  
“你们这些术士都会刚才那一招对吧？黑乎乎的漩涡，那种传送门，这样一来我躲到哪里都没有用。”  
“传送门也不是随便用的，首先只能传送到去过的地方，然后还要——”  
“总之我在哪里都不安全，除了在你身边。”  
Loki呆住了，他盯着着Thor的蓝眼睛看了好一会儿，在Thor的耐心马上要消耗殆尽的时候，他才给出了一点回应。  
“……哈？”  
“你刚才也看见了不是吗？那个马脸神经病每次攻击都会避开你，要不是你跟在我旁边，我可能已经被乱石砸成肉酱了。所以我认为最安全的藏身处就是——待在你身边。”  
“噢——这真是我听到过最奇怪的理论了。”他们初见时那种暧昧而神秘的微笑又回到了Loki脸上，他含蓄的嘲讽到：“猎魔人学校是不是教过你们不少关于逻辑学的知识？”  
然而这种拐弯抹脚的取笑根本伤害不了Thor，他又紧接着问了另一个毫无逻辑的问题：“你欠了他多少钱？”  
“……二十万克朗。”  
“我想我们可以做个交易。我可以帮你还这笔钱，相应你要……呆在我身边。”Thor的嗓音听起来有种可疑的紧张，他又补充到，“当然，这只是为了保证我的安全。毕竟要不是因为你，我也不会挖了他的眼睛，变成他的仇家……”  
“我怎么记得你刚才说的是因为他辱骂你，你才和他打起来的？”  
“哈哈、噢，我说过吗？”Thor干笑了两声，“年纪大了，记性不好，有时候我都不知道我在说什么……总之，你同意这个交易吗？”  
Loki没有马上回答，他宝石般的绿眼睛狡猾的躲开Thor锐利的目光瞥向了别处，或许是正在考虑Thor的建议。他薄薄的嘴唇刚要张开，Thor就立刻抢先说到：“你不拒绝的话，我就当作你同意了。”  
“鉴于你的另一只手已经从口袋里掏出了反魔法金属手铐，我好像从一开始没有机会拒绝吧。不过你为什么总是带着这些手铐？难道你跟我们术士有仇吗？”  
“搜集这些手铐是因为我打算给自己做个新的武器。你知道的，铁匠那儿的反魔法金属都卖的很贵，所以我没事就去打劫——我是说，跟女巫猎人打架，从他们那里搜集点反魔法金属材料。这样一来等我冬天回到陶森特，就可以叫那儿的武器大师给我打把新的剑之类的……噢！对了！”  
话说到一半，Thor的脑子里突然冒出了绝妙的主意，他高兴的对Loki说：“你可以跟我一起回去！现在从诺维格瑞骑马出发，十一月底我们就能到鲍克兰。我用打牌赚的钱在陶森特买了个葡萄酒庄园，你可以——”Thor突然意识到自己说的太多，语气也太过激动了。于是他不好意思的停顿了一下，换了种不那么兴高采烈的语调接着说到：“你可以住在那里。帮我在我的新武器上加点魔法……什么的。有把魔法剑，我也不用这么害怕那个马脸鬼了，下次他再敢出现在你十米以内，我就一剑砍了他的头！”  
Thor的手终于从门上移开了，比Loki还着急的率先走出了房门，又抓住Loki的手要把他拉下楼梯。  
“我们得快点了，现在可没空回帕西佛萝拉拿我的剑，只能先去附近的铁匠铺随便买点武器，再去买两匹马，不马上出发的话，冬天去往陶森特的路会被雪盖住的。”  
“马？”Loki也握住了Thor的手，“可以买一辆马车吗？”  
“为什么要买马车？”Thor迷惑不解的问，“反正我们又没什么行李，马车还不如骑马快。”  
Loki露出了狡黠的微笑，他朝前走了一步，靠在Thor身旁咬着他的耳朵悄悄说到：“因为我不会在马背上跟你做爱的。”  
几日后的一个中午，一辆崭新的马车行驶在通往南方陶森特公国的大道上。Loki坐在车里努力的思考着什么，而一只被魔法操控的羽毛笔正在一沓漂浮着的纸上写个不停。  
“Loki，你在写什么？”驾着马车的Thor好奇的问到，“写邪恶的咒语准备对付你的马脸老朋友吗？”  
“当然不是了。我在继续写我的剧本。”  
“我还真有点好奇，你故事里的猎魔人和他的‘意外之子’怎么样了？他们见面了吗？”  
一谈到故事，Loki便像个吟游诗人一样滔滔不绝的叙述起来： “承接上一幕的剧情，倒霉的猎魔人在刺激的冒险中遭到女巫的诅咒，变成了一只丑陋的大青蛙，无论他说什么别人都只能听见呱呱叫。他跳去向他的朋友们求助，但他们误以为猎魔人是一只真正的怪物，准备拔剑杀了他。这时候美丽的女主角登场了，在命运的作用下，她成了唯一一个能听见猎魔人说话的人。于是她同意了猎魔人的请求，帮他解除了女巫的魔咒——一个心甘情愿的吻，把丑陋的青蛙的变成了英俊的金发男人！人人都当猎魔人是怪胎，只有他的‘意外之子’永远能看见他的心。”他十分满意的总结到，“这真是个浪漫的开始，对吗？”  
“老天，你怎么又被这些童话骗了？”Thor无奈的笑了，“这故事是从奥森佛特传出来的。当时人们都传说奥森福特的下水道里有个王子变的青蛙，于是那儿的女孩就一个接一个的跑去送上亲吻。结果下水道里住着的是其实是个巨型蟾蜍怪！那些女孩一闻到它身上的毒气就窒息而死了，尸体被它用口水糊在了墙壁上当做储备粮，哈哈哈！”说到这些血腥恐怖的真相，Thor总是格外的兴奋，“不过据说那只蟾蜍怪确实是个王子，有个猎魔人受委托去杀它。当那位老兄一剑划开蟾蜍怪的大肚子时，它竟然突然变回了王子！不过这也没什么用，王子高贵的肠子洒了一地，他已经死在猎魔人的银剑下了。”  
“……Thor，”Loki在他背后头疼的捂住了脸，“没人想看一地都是肠子的故事。”  
“然后呢？”丝毫没意识到自己又毁了一个童话的Thor接着追问，“他们结了婚，生了一堆孩子？”  
“怎么可能？！第三幕才刚刚开始。在命运的指引下，他们理所当然的坠入了爱河，不过很快又分开了。”  
“演到这时候，观众手里的鸡蛋和菜叶该派上用场了。等等，为什么还会有分手的情节？既然她是‘意外之子’，意外律不会让他们轻易分开的。”  
Loki从马车的小窗内伸出手环住了Thor的脖子，靠在他肩上以一种充满戏剧感的口吻回答到：“优秀的剧本必须要充满戏剧性。他们分开都是因为猎魔人是个迟钝、自大、冲动又愚蠢的傻瓜！”Loki的声音跌宕起伏，“他竟然一时口不择言，说自己根本不爱她，这简直伤透了她的心。于是她决定永远离开他，把这一切都当成一场短暂的梦……”  
“呃……希望你能原谅他，”Thor愧疚的说，“我相信他一定不是故意的。”  
“他当然只是一时犯傻，这毕竟是个爱情故事。”Loki又坐回了车内，他拨弄着笔上的白羽毛，继续说到，“总之，我现在才刚写完第三幕。不过第四幕我也已经构思好了。满心悔恨的猎魔人要去追回他的‘意外之子’，但他刚找到她，他们就被邪恶的魔王双双抓住了。魔王拧着浑身是伤的猎魔人的脑袋——”  
“这个魔王又是怎么回事？！拧着脑袋？”Loki的语气令人感觉如同身临其境，Thor不由得想象了一下他描述的场景，立刻就皱起了眉，“老天，听起来真够疼的。”  
“戏剧里怎么能缺少邪恶的终极反派？总之，魔王以猎魔人的性命为威胁，逼女主角交出她从魔王这儿偷走的魔法蓝水晶。绝望的女孩屈服了，但得逞的魔王却却不打算放过他们，他掐着女主角的脖子把她扔下悬崖，猎魔人和她一起跳了下去。最后——噢！”正说到最关键的时候，马车却猛地一个急刹，害的Loki差点咬到了舌头。  
Loki往窗外一瞥，只见十几个个满脸凶相的人气势汹汹的挡在了他们的马车前，手里的长刀短棍太阳底下泛着危险的光，远处的弓箭手也瞄准了马车的方向。他们竟然遇上了拦路抢劫的强盗。看起来像头目的强盗上前一步，一开口就是一串粗俗的叫骂，接着就威胁Thor让他交出财物，否则就要了他们的小命。  
Thor叹了一口气，不紧不慢的翻身下马，手里握着他的新武器——一把大号的短柄铁锤。由于原来的武器落在了帕西佛萝拉，诺维格瑞鱼市的铸剑匠又水平堪忧，他挑来挑去只能选了这么一柄粗糙的锤子。  
“我简直想不明白，”Thor无奈的抱怨到，“为什么总有人想不开来挑战全副武装的猎魔人？是我长得有问题吗？Loki——”他准备提醒Loki避开远处的弓箭，但回头一看，马车里已经空无一人，Loki早就连影子都跑没了。  
“……好吧。”Thor不得不独自一人面对二十几个穷凶极恶的强盗。他挥了挥手里的锤子，轻松的问：“你们谁先上？”  
二十打一，结果早已注定。十几分钟之后，只有Thor一个人还好端端的站着，强盗们残缺的尸体则七零八落的倒在地上，路面上到处都是血污、残肢和散落的内脏。Thor一把抹掉脸上的血迹，走到空荡荡的马车前大喊到：“Loki！别再用你的隐身术了，我知道你还在里面，你是骗不了我的。”  
“你只猜对了一半。”Loki的声音突然响起，他的身形从空气中重现，不过不是在马车里，而是在拉车的马上。他衣着整洁的翘着脚悠闲的坐在马背上，手里抱着一本大号的硬皮书，不知正在上面写些什么。  
“你在干什么？”Thor张开满是血污的双手，苦着脸大声的说，”我真不敢相信，你竟然一点忙都不帮！”  
“只不过是二十多个平平无奇的强盗而已，你一个人对付已经绰绰有余了。”Loki仍专注于手中的纸笔，头也不抬的回答到，“再说他们有三四个弓箭手，箭的速度可比我念咒语要快得多，难道你忍心看见弓箭射穿我的脖子吗？”  
“如果你真的害怕弓箭，干嘛还骑在马上？坐这么高更容易被乱箭射死吧！？”  
Loki似乎终于完成了手里的创作，他满意的举起硬皮书端详了一会儿，然后自信的说：“因为这里的角度更好，更方便我记录你战斗时的英姿！你看！”  
原来Loki手里的是一本画簿，他向Thor展示的这一页上正是一幅精美的速写画，栩栩如生的描绘了刚才Thor一人对战十几个匪徒的壮观场景。  
“我一直在苦恼用剑太普通，会让角色缺乏令人印象深刻的特点，可你看这幅画——用锤子的猎魔人！？这简直是个绝妙的特色！”  
“锤子是挺顺手的，可以一下砸烂人的脑袋，等回到鲍克兰也许我应该让工匠给我弄把好点的锤子试试。你的画也……不错？”Thor对美术的了解十分有限，其实比起画画，他更希望Loki能帮他冻住几个强盗。而且他还发现了画中的几处不那么符合实际的地方。“你是不是画的不太对？左边这个人根本没有头，后面那个人只剩半个身子。”他回头指了指地上的尸体，非常客观的指出了Loki的错误，“可你画里他们看起来好像只是昏倒了似的，这会让别人误会我根本没有打死他们的。我建议你在地上加点血迹、肠子、断手断脚什么的。”  
“……快忘了你的肠子吧，Thor。艺术不是复制现实，艺术是美的创作！”Loki收起了画簿，从马背上跳了下来，“我要把这副画寄给剧院，让他们按照我的画来布景……要是再多几个强盗就好了，你有几个非常漂亮的动作我还没来得及画下来。”  
“老天！遇上二十几个强盗还不够倒霉吗！”Thor被Loki艺术家式的执着震惊了，“要是再遇到几次这种浪费时间的事，我们在冬天之前就没办法赶到鲍克兰了！”  
“其实……既然你知道鲍克兰的具体位置，我们也可以直接传送过去。”Thor刚露出欣喜的神色，Loki就接着补充到，“不过传送成功的前提是你要足够专注。如果开启传送门的时候你不小心走神想到了其他事，我们很有可能会出现在某个湖底、某栋房子的墙壁里或者陶森特女公爵卧室的床上。”  
“……算了。还是老老实实骑马吧。”  
在Thor一只脚踩在马镫上准备翻身上马时，Loki灵光乍现，又说到：“噢，对了！如果你能说清目的地和方向，事实上我也可以让马自己跑。”  
“什么？！你为什么不早点告诉我？？”Thor激动得差点一脚踢到马肚子，“你知道我这几天驾马车有多累吗？！”  
面对他的怒火，Loki眨着小鹿般的绿眼睛，无辜的回答：“你也没问过我啊。”  
夕阳西下，一辆诡异的马车正行驶在金黄的路面上。马背上空空如也，可两匹拉车的马却像中了邪一样依旧沿着大道飞速的疾驰。  
不用再驾车的Thor终于能舒舒服服坐在马车里了，这时他又想起了那个Loki还没说完的故事，于是他问Loki：“所以剧本的结局是什么？他们掉下了悬崖，然后呢？”  
“结局？猎魔人活了下来，但身受重伤的女主角死在了他的怀里，他只能抱着她的尸体，在黑色的荒原上哭着诉说他没能说出口的爱意……故事结束了。”  
“什么？我们掉下悬崖不就没摔死吗？！”突如其来的悲惨结局让Thor大为震惊，“我还以为这是一出喜剧！”  
“你有多久没去戏院了？现在已经不流行喜剧了。”Loki信心十足的解释着，“悲剧才能深入人心！这就是这部戏的主题——命运虽然给了他们很多次相爱的机会，但是他们一再的误会和错过，最终只能走向永远的离别……人们一定会为我的故事而疯狂的。”他两眼放光，志得意满的说到，“没有什么比命中注定但又失之交臂更揪心的了！”  
“……Loki，看完这出戏的观众一定会哭着写信威胁要杀了你的。”  
“这不也是他们喜爱我的故事最好的证明吗？而且我还可以写第二部，就比如——”羽毛笔又开始在漂浮的纸上飞快的动起来，灵感爆发的Loki继续说着，“女主角其实没有死，只是由于不再相信猎魔人的爱，才用假死欺骗了他。很多年以后他们才在命运的推动下再次相遇。猎魔人接受了一位女王的委托，到了王宫才发现女王就是他失散多年的爱人！其实女主角是一位强大的源力术士，是长者之血的后裔！这时候新的威胁又突然出现——”  
“又关长者之血什么事？这死去活来的故事是怎么回事？”再也听不下去的Thor插嘴打断了Loki，“你要玩弄观众的感情到什么程度才肯罢休？就不能让他们快快乐乐的永远在一起吗？”  
“当然不可以了！Thor，你一点都不了解戏剧，也不了解观众的心！”  
“好吧，让戏剧见鬼去吧！”  
“Thor，不要脱我的衣服！我还没写完！”Loki开始后悔告诉Thor可以让马车自己走的事了，“灵感是转瞬即逝的，如果不及时抓住的话——唔……！？”  
两匹健壮的马拉着摇晃的马车，沿着大道奔向了童话般的美酒之国陶森特。而北方又增添了许多可怕的传说：诺维格瑞城里流言四起，人们都相信帕西佛萝拉俱乐部里游荡着会引起爆炸的幽灵；通往南方的大道上，沿路村镇的农民纷纷声称，自己遇见过由看不见的鬼魂驾驶的亡灵马车……  
无论如何，一段浪漫的故事终于暂时告一段落，而新的传奇才刚刚开始。

——END

注释  
1、青蛙王子和前面灰姑娘的黑暗版故事都出自巫师三游戏。巫师系列不管是小说还是游戏都特别喜欢把经典的童话故事改成邪恶黑暗少儿不宜版。  
2、“肌肉就是脑子”的理论来自塔导拍摄的Thor在澳大利亚和人类小哥合租的搞笑短片。  
3、长者之血是巫师系列中一种古老的精灵族血脉，其后代会有穿越时空的能力，也是杰出的魔法天才。实际上本文中Loki和游戏中的希里一样也是长者之血的后裔。

谢谢你们的阅读！各位亲爱的小伙伴看完别忘了留下你的评论，参与抽奖活动噢┗|｀O′|┛ ！！爱你们！


End file.
